The Savior & Her Pirate: Fluff Edition
by Captain Swan Approved
Summary: A collection of fluffy drabbles and one shots.
1. Hookless

The second time she did it was shortly after they defeated Zelena.

Emma and Killian were sitting at a booth in the diner with Henry, sharing cocoa and eating fries.

"Want to see something impressive, Henry?"

Henry nodded.

Emma waved her hand and suddenly Killian's hook disappeared from his brace and reappeared hanging from a light fixture.

"Cool!" said Henry with glee.

Killian smiled indulgently before retrieving his hook and clicking it back in to place. Then he leaned in and kissed Emma tenderly, not even caring that Henry was sitting right there.

"Gross," said Henry.

"What was that for?" asked Emma, when he pulled away.

Killian just gripped her hand and took another fry.

-/-

They were at the loft a couple of days later, baking cookies for Henry to take to school.

Emma couldn't find the dough hook. She grinned and waved her hand.

"Oi!" exclaimed Killian from across the kitchen.

Emma gripped his hook and wandered over to the mixing bowl, using it to stir the mixture into a thick dough.

Killian came over and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lightly.

Emma smiled and washed the hook in the sink before giving it back to him.

-/-

Henry and Killian were sailing when it happened again.

Killian gestured out over the water with his hook, only to find it missing seconds later.

Killian stared at his hookless brace, knowing that somehow Emma was responsible. She was supposed to be at the Sheriff's station today, but then again, her magic had been growing more powerful with each passing day.

"What do you say to calling it a day, lad. I have to pay a visit to your mother."

Henry nodded. "She's getting good at that isn't she?"

"Aye lad," said Killian, "She is."

He found her at the station thirty minutes later. His hook was lying on her desk.

"Bad form, lass," he said with a teasing smile.

Emma looked up at him with feigned innocence. "Missing something Captain?"

"Yes," said Killian, before coming behind the desk, taking Emma into his arms and kissing her soundly.

-/-

This time he was at the Rabbit Hole with David and Robin. "Another round for my mates, barkeep," said Killian.

They'd been there for an hour and were already pleasantly buzzed.

"Jones," said Robin, setting down his mug, "I think you're missing something."

"What?" said Killian.

"Check your brace," said David with a smirk.

"That daughter of yours is really starting to enjoy this," said Killian finally noticing the absence of his hook.

"Well you had better not keep her waiting," said David.

Killian nodded and left the bar.

He found Emma waiting outside for him, waving the hook triumphantly.

"Hello, love," said Killian, running over to meet her. "You interrupted boys' night out, as David was calling it."

"I missed you," said Emma, looking up at him through her lashes.

Killian leaned in and kissed her deeply. "You're forgiven," he said.

-/-

"Kindly give my hook back" said Killian, a bit gruffly, after entering the diner.

Emma was the only patron in the pace, since it was almost closing. Killian figured that granny and Ruby were in the back.

Emma stirred her cocoa with the tip of his hook, and then licked the whipped cream off the tip.

Killian gulped before going over to the table, holding his hand out expectantly.

"Someone's grumpy today," she said.

"What do you expect, Emma? I spent the entire day without you. As much as I love your parents and your new sibling, all the baby talk can get rather tiresome."

"Anything I can do to make it all better?" asked Emma teasingly.

"I can think of a few ideas," said Killian, cupping her cheek and kissing her.

"Why do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what, my love?"

"Kiss me every time I steal your hook?"

"Because the first time you did it, I couldn't kiss you. Your magic is a part of you, Emma. It makes you special, and I think that the fact that you choose to use it on me deserves to be acknowledged. "Every," Kiss. "Single," Kiss. "Time," Kiss.

"I don't ever want to miss an opportunity to kiss you, Emma."

"Well then," said Emma, "Perhaps I should steal your hook more often."

"Perhaps you should."


	2. Braids

Even though his daughter was already five years old and had been wearing braids since her hair had grown long enough, Killian Jones couldn't braid hair. It was a difficult thing to do with only one hand.

So when Emma had to go to the Sheriff station early, leaving Killian alone to help their daughter Maggie- short for Margaret- get ready for school, disaster struck.

Little Maggie came up to her dad, teddy bear in hand, and tugged on his pant leg. "Daddy, will you braid my hair? Mommy didn't have enough time before she left for work."

Killian Jones was not a man who liked to disappoint his little girl, but there was a reason that Emma always did Maggie's hair. He was about to suggest that she try something different this time, but looking into her wide greenish blue eyes and seeing her smile, he just couldn't say no. He had to try.

"All right, love, come here." They wandered over to the little sitting room and Killian picked up his little girl and set her on his lap. He grabbed a pink hair ribbon and held it between his teeth while he grabbed a section of his little girl's blonde hair and tried to duplicate the pattern that he's seen Emma do so many times over the years. Even though he had long adjusted to living his life with one hand and one hook, his hook couldn't really help him with this particular endeavor.

He made a valiant effort for a few moments, but it was coming to nothing. Maggie was humming one of the songs from Tangled while she patiently waited.

Killian didn't even notice when the apartment door opened, and his wife came in. She had forgotten her badge on the counter. Emma turned towards the sofa and grinned. It was always a heartwarming sight to see Killian with their daughter, even when he was failing miserably at braiding her hair.

Emma tiptoed quietly over to the couch and laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her. "I thought you'd gone to the station," he said.

"I left my badge here. I had to come back. Here, let me help you."

Killian looked up at his wife with relief as she put her hand on his and helped him twist Maggie's hair into a tight braid. They did the same with the rest of her hair, and Maggie slid off of her father's lap and said, "Thanks Daddy, thanks Mommy."

Killian grinned at his wife, before standing up and offering his daughter his hand. Let's get you to school, love."


	3. Slow Dance

Neal had backed out of chaperoning the dance at the last minute. While he was trying to be a good father to Henry, he was still undependable at times.

Killian had been with her when Neal called to tell her the news. As soon as Emma had hung up the phone, Killian had offered to attend the dance with her. It was silly, Emma knew, but she blushed and accepted his offer. She'd never been to a school dance with a date.

Now they stood by the punch bowl. The middle school gym looked nice, and Henry was off with his friends. Killian looked dashing in black slacks, deep purple dress shirt and black tie. It wasn't fair, really, thought Emma, that Killian looked so amazing in pirate garb and normal clothing.

A slow song came on next. Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper. Now this brought her back to her childhood. She couldn't believe it was playing a at a middle school dance.

Killian came up to her with a small grin on his face. "Emma, may I have this dance?" Suddenly it all made sense. "So that's where my Cyndi Lauper CD went," said Emma, taking his hand and allowing Killian to lead her to the dance floor.

Regina was dancing with Robin on a few feet away.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about," said Killian with a smile.

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me_  
_Time after time_  
_If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting _  
_Time after time_

Killian's hand was splayed against her lower back. Emma had never slow danced with a man before. She'd been the wall flower at High School and Middle School dances.

"This was my favorite song when I was younger. I always hoped that someone would find me," said Emma, leaning in closer as they danced together.

Killian touched her forehead with his. "I'm sorry it took me so long, love."


	4. Next Time, Use The Door

Based on this prompt:

Henry is found, everyone is back in Storybrooke and Emma's resolved her issues with Neal and chosen to be with Hook and they've shared true love's kiss, except Henry doesn't know and is really pushing for his parents to get back together.

-/-

Things had really calmed down.

Emma and Neal had reached a point where they could be together amicably. He was Henry's father after all, and Neal was determined to be there for his son. Emma was glad Neal could be dependable for someone. Yes, she still loved him, a part of her always would, but she wasn't in love with him.

Thanks to Neverland, Emma knew who she was in love with. Her time in Neverland had been complicated, confusing, heartbreaking, lonely, dangerous and overwhelming. But she wouldn't change her experience for anything. Without it, she never would have fallen in love. She never would have confronted her past. She never would have grown up, so to speak.

There was a knock on the window. Emma turned around only to see Killian Jones looking at her through the window. Emma rolled her eyes, opened the window and offered him her hand.

Killian climbed in through the window and pulled her into his arms.

"What are you doing, Killian," she asked, trying to hold back her laughter.

"I missed you, Emma," he said, placing a light kiss on her lips.

Emma shivered. He loved the way he said her name.

"Henry and my parents are still awake," said Emma.

"That's why I came to your window. I can't stop thinking of you, Emma, of that kiss that we shared on the docks. I know I promised to give you space as you dealt with Neal, but I miss you."

Emma smiled. "I've been missing you too. I don't want to hide what we have. My parents know. Regina and Rumple know, hell, even Neal knows, but I'm worried about telling Henry. He has been dropping so many hints about me and Neal getting back together."

"Henry is an incredibly strong and special boy," said Killian, "he is resilient, and I'm sure he just wants you to be happy."

"I don't want him to be upset with me again," said Emma. "He was so upset when he found out the truth about Neal back in Manhattan."

"I understand, love," said Killian sadly.

"I'm sorry, Killian," said Emma, bringing her hand to his cheek.

Suddenly the door opened. Henry stood framed in the doorway. "Mom, what are you doing."

Emma broke out of Killian's embrace. "Henry," she said.

Henry just shook his head sadly and turned away. Emma moved to follow him but Killian held her back. "I would like to speak with the lad."

Emma looked confused, but nodded her assent.

Killian left the bedroom only to see Mary Margaret and David cuddled together on the sofa. Mary Margaret looked at him with a knowing glance and gestured to a bedroom across the apartment. Killian murmured his thanks and went to speak to Henry.

"Lad, can we talk?" asked Killian standing in the doorway.

Henry looked up from his fairy tale book. "Fine," said Henry softly. he didn't sound angry, just confused.

Killian moved to sit on the edge of Henry's bed. "You shouldn't be upset with your mother," he said. "She only wants what is best for you."

"I know," said Henry, "I just thought that since Dad is alive we could be a family."

"You are a family," said Killian. "Emma and Neal love you so much, as does Regina. Consider yourself lucky."

Herny nodded. "I was looking at your story," said Henry, gesturing towards the book. "I'm sorry."

Killian nodded, amazed at how sympathetic this young boy could be.

"Do you love my mom?" asked Henry after several long moments of silence.

Killian didn't hesitate. "I do love her, lad, more than I can express. And I care about your father, but I suppose you knew that."

Henry nodded. "I want my mom to be happy," said Henry. "And no other kid I know could say that the famous Captain Hook loves their mother and risked everything to save them."

Killian smiled. "No. They couldn't."

"Will you teach me how to sail?"

"Aye," said Killian.

Henry grinned. "Can my dad come too?"

"Aye," said Killian.

"Okay," said Henry. "Next time you come by, use the door."


	5. As You Wish

Now that they were back in Storybrooke, and Henry was safe and sound, Emma knew that something needed to be done. And it needed to be done with none other than Killian Jones.

Emma Swan had never been one to go on conventional dates. She'd told Mary Margaret once that one-night stands were as far as she ever went. But it was different, with Killian Jones. _She_ was different with Killian Jones.

And it had all started with a challenge. Then the best kiss she'd ever had. Then three little words. _As. You. Wish._

It was their fifth day at home. Emma awoke early that morning, got dressed and went to join her family in the kitchen. David made pancakes for breakfast since they were Henry's favorite. Mary Margaret was sitting with Henry looking at his famous book of fairy tales.

When Emma entered the kitchen, Henry stood up and hugged her tightly. "Good morning mom! Gramps made pancakes!"

"Good morning, kid," she said, ruffling his hair affectionately. The four of them enjoyed a nice quiet breakfast. It was nice not to be in danger. It was nice to just be together.

As they were cleaning the breakfast dishes, Mary Margaret said, "So Emma, what do you want to do now that we're back in town?"

"Actually, I would like to do something with Killian," said Emma softly, blushing.

Henry looked up at her from the table "My mom is going to go on a date with Captain Hook?" asked Henry. He sounded pretty happy about it. He'd grown to respect Hook after seeing how much he cared about his mother and his father and the rest of his family.

David emerged from the other bedroom. "Come on Henry, it's time for your riding lesson. Neal is going to meet us at the stables." David knew that his wife and daughter were about to have one of their girl talks. As much as he respected Hook, and owed him for saving his life, he still wasn't completely sold on his precious daughter falling in love with a pirate. Henry nodded and followed David out the door.

Mary Margaret grinned at her daughter. "David and I can take Henry out for the night. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure," said Emma, "I have an idea, but it's silly. I don't really go on dates."

"You can tell me."

"Well, I was thinking that he and I should watch _The Princess Bride _together. It's silly, I know, but he said something to me after we kissed that first time. You've seen _The Princess Bride _haven't you?"

"Oh yes. When you're cursed you have a lot of time to watch movies."

"Well, I told him not to follow me after we kissed. I didn't want anyone to find out at the time, and he just said 'As you wish'."

"That is so sweet," said Mary Margaret. Like David she had been wary of Hook's affections for her daughter, but he had proven time and time again that he truly loved Emma and was willing to do anything for her.

"I mean, he didn't know he was making a reference to one of my favorite movies, but I have never forgotten it. It made me smile. I know it's corny, but I think it would be nice to watch the movie together."

"It's not corny. It's sweet. We have some Reese's peanut butter cups in the pantry."

Emma laughed at her mother's shameless reference.

"Well Emma, what are you waiting for? Go get your Dread Pirate Roberts."

Emma laughed again. Mary Margaret was never going to let her live this down.

Emma walked purposefully towards the docks of Storybrooke.

The _Jolly Roger_ loomed in front of her, and suddenly her stomach was in knots. Emma knew she was falling in love with Killian Jones, and it was terrifying. Yes, they had shared several romantic moments in Neverland, but this was the first time they would spend time together without being in danger. It was definitely more intimidating than facing a giant, or the lost boys, or even Pan himself.

Emma willed herself to move closer. She looked up towards the gangplank, took a deep breath and boarded the ship. She would take Killian by surprise.

She knocked on the door of his cabin, and the seconds that it took for him to open the door felt like hours. She felt like a teenager again.

Killian's hair was rumpled and he met her eyes with a lopsided smile. "Emma, what brings you aboard my ship so early in the morning?"

"I wanted to ask you something," she said, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

Killian picked up on her nervousness. "After all we've been through together you can ask me anything and know what my answer will be, Love," he said teasingly.

Emma bit back a smirk. She just had to say it. "Would you like to spend some time with me tonight?"

"Aye. And what have I done to deserve such an honor?"

"Everything," said Emma. "I don't want to tell you what we are going to do. Just come by my apartment at 7:00 tonight, okay?"

"As you wish," he said with a smirk.

Emma resisted the urge to kiss him again. Because she knew if she did, she might not ever stop.

It was 6:55 and Emma was still so damn nervous. Mary Margaret and David had taken Henry out to dinner and the movies, promising to give Emma plenty of alone time with Killian.

Emma was wearing her pink dress from the day she'd met Henry. The day her life changed. It felt right to wear it for her first date with Killian. It would probably be another life changing event.

To her surprise, Killian arrived promptly at 7:00.

He was still wearing that leather coat of his, and his usual pirate garb. It was very fitting. All he was missing was the mask.

"You look beautiful, Emma," he said, his eyes raking up and down her body.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said, trying not to sound nervous.

"So, what have you got planned for us tonight?"

"Well, we are going to watch a movie. One of my favorite movies actually." Emma gestured to the television. The title screen was already playing. She knew Killian was still learning about the things in the real world.

"I haven't a clue what a movie is, love, but if it is your favorite it must be something special."

"You'll like it," she said. "Why don't you take off that jacket"?

His eyes twinkled as he gazed down at her. "Or you could take it off for me."

Emma rolled her eyes and took his jacket, then took his hand and led him to the sofa. She'd placed a bowl of popcorn, some rum and the peanut butter cups on the coffee table. She picked up the remote and hit the play button before leaning into Killian.

"Now drink some rum, sit back and enjoy," she said.

Killian shrugged and put his arm around her shoulders as the movie began to play.

Emma had to pause after the "As You Wish" scene.

She looked over at the pirate. He was grinning at her. "Is there something that you'd like to ask me, love?"

"What did you mean when you said 'as you wish'. Obviously I knew that you hadn't seen the movie, but it struck a chord with me. I never forgot those words. "

"I was respecting your wishes," he said softly. "Besides, I was paralyzed. That was one hell of a kiss, Swan."

"Yeah, it was," she said.

"Although had I know what I was saying then, I might have gone after you," he said.

"I might have let you," she admitted before resuming the movie.

When the credits began, Emma turned off the movie. "What did you think?"

Killian pulled Emma into his arms. "I quite enjoyed it. And I didn't know that you had such a fascination with pirates when you were growing up. It seems that I chose the right profession," he said, with a roguish smile.

"Shut up," said Emma, rolling her eyes.

"I believe I could get used to nights like this. Rum, and that buttery stuff."

"Popcorn," said Emma.

"Right." Then he was looking at her lips. "It appears that you have butter on your lips, would you like me to get it off?"

"I don't think you can handle it," teased Emma.

"There is only one way to find out," he said leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.

Emma melted into his touch as her arms went around his neck, on hand burying itself in his hair. It was just as electric and passionate, as their first kiss in Neverland, and Emma felt safe and at home in his arms. She could get used to this.

When they pulled apart they were both breathless.

"That was—"

Emma put a finger to his lips, "Definitely not a one time thing."

"As you wish," he said, pulling her in for another breathtaking kiss.


	6. Spin Me Around

Three weeks had passed since they gang had returned to Storybrooke.

Despite the relief that having Henry back safe and sound provided, Emma still had to deal with all her issues with Neal, and of course with Killian Jones.

Killian had surprised her again. He took her aside when they'd first made port in Storybrooke and said, "Don't worry about me, love. You know where to find me when everything is settled." Then he'd kissed her forehead. He was giving her all the time in the world, on the single hope that they'd end up together when all was said and done.

No one had ever believed in her the way he did.

The past three weeks had been emotional torture. It had begun with Neal kissing her at Granny's. Then she'd hidden from him for several days, mulling over her pain and frustration. He'd come to the apartment every day hoping to talk. When Emma finally did let him in two weeks after they'd come home, they talked, fought, and shouted at each other for hours. Going over everything that had ever happened between them in the real world and in Neverland. Emma was finally able to let go of all her hurt and anger and pain caused by this man. At the end of it, she'd collapsed to the floor in tears.

Neal left her yet again.

Although he did come back the next day. "I love you, Emma. I'm sorry for everything. I want to be a family."

"I love you too, Neal, but I'm not in love with you. I hope you'll stay in town for Henry, and your father. We can still be a family, but we just can't be together."

"You really do love Hook then? After everything he's done?"

"He saved us, Neal. He came back for me. And his name is _Killian_. I don't know if we are True Love, but I'm not losing my chance to find out."

Neal sighed. "He better make you happy, or I'll continue the tradition and take his other hand," said Neal, only sounding half serious.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I have to go, Neal."

_She was free!_

Emma's heart was beating rapidly as she ran towards the docks.

She saw him aboard his ship.

"Killian," she cried.

He turned and saw her coming, and suddenly it was like a scene out of a fairy tale, or a really cheesy romantic comedy.

Killian vaulted over the gangplank and landed on the dock, only to begin running towards Emma.

Emma practically tackled him as she ran into his open arms.

Despite the fact that Killian only had one hand, he picked her up in his arms and twirled her around, kissing her tenderly.

Emma held onto him for dear life, and even when her feet touched the ground she could not bring herself to let go. She pressed her face into hs chest and held him tightly. His hand wound itself into her hair. while his other arm wrapped around her waist.

At length his voice pierced the silence. "Emma, is this truly what you want?"

Emma looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Of course it is, you idiot. I love you." Then she kissed him with everything she had.


	7. Breakfast In Bed

Emma was not the domestic type, but Killian Jones was the first man in her life that ever inspired her to try.

Which is why she woke up earlier than Killian on a Saturday morning- quite an accomplishment, really, seeing as he usually awakened at the crack of dawn even on weekend- went into the kitchen and set up her mother's waffle iron.

She mixed up the batter and poured the thick mixture into the iron. As she waited for the waffles to cook, she cut up some fresh fruit, and filled one tall glass with milk and another with orange juice.

A loud beeping noise signaled that the waffles were ready. Apparently though it also woke the sleeping pirate in her bedroom.

He bolted downstairs, shirtless, his chest heaving. "What's going on, lass?"

"Don't worry Killian, go back to bed," she said. "I'll be up soon."

Killian stared at her for a long moment wondering what she could be up to, but then he returned to the bedroom.

Emma slathered the waffles with butter and syrup and then loaded the food onto the tray. David had made breakfast in be for Mary Margaret on several occasions since their return from Neverland. Emma always thought it was a bit cheesy, but doing it now, she realized she liked the idea of doing something nice for Killian. He always did everything he could for her, even when he was uncertain of having a future with her.

Emma walked slowly back to the bedroom, making sure not to spill the contents of the tray.

Killian was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was already dressed.

Emma frowned. "Killian, I made you breakfast in bed. You weren't _supposed _to get dressed."

Killian looked up at her, touched by what she'd done. He stripped off his shirt. "My apologies, lass. Now come here."

Emma smiled. "You have to lie down, Killian," she instructed. "That's the point of breakfast in bed. I made waffles. I know you've never had them, and that needs to change."

Emma set the tray down on his lap. "Thank you, love. I do not believe anyone has brought me breakfast in bed before."

He stabbed one of the waffles with his fork and took a bite, savoring the sweetness. "This is delicious, Emma," he said.

Emma's face lit up. "Really?"

"You know I would never lie to you," he said.

Emma grinned. "Or at least you wouldn't get away with it," she teased.

"Aye," he said.

Emma sat next to him and cuddled into his side, watching him eat what she'd so lovingly prepared.

When Killian finished, he set the empty tray on the floor beside the bed, and pulled Emma into his arms. "I love you, Emma," he said softly.

"I love you too," she said, "but Killian, you've got some syrup on your lips. Let me get it off." She leaned in to kiss him tenderly, and that led to something equally delightful as breakfast in bed.


	8. Groceries

Emma came home from the Sheriff station later than usual for the third time that week.

But this time she came home to a surprise. Killian was whistling as he prepared a pasta dinner in the kitchen. Emma looked at the counter only to see several grocery bags. She couldn't even wrap her mind around the fact that Killian, _her pirate_, and actually done her grocery shopping and was now cooking for her. Who ever would have guessed that the great Captain Hook could be such a domestic.

Emma surprised him from behind by wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hello love," he said, turning to face her, "I'm glad you're home. I've missed you." he pressed a kiss on her temple. "Now go pour yourself a glass of wine and relax. I will finish dinner and put away the groceries."

"Thank you, Killian," said Emma, brushing her lips against his.

She couldn't help but wander over to the grocery bags to see what he had brought home. She was astonished. He'd managed to buy all of her favorite foods, from fruit, to cheese, to bread, and even-.

She smirked. There was a box of her favorite cereal. Peanut Butter Captain Crunch.

No one knew her as well as Killian.

After all, she'd never told him her favorite foods. They'd only been living together for less than a month.

As much as she loved him already, she now realized that she was loving him a little bit more every day.


	9. I Will Always Choose You

They 'd been back in Storybrooke for three weeks. Henry was safe and sound. Pan had been defeated and they'd all made it back alive and mostly unscathed.

Except for Killian Jones. After the kiss he shared with Emma, he'd been forced to reveal his deepest secret in the Echo Caves. The secret being that he'd never thought he would be able to let go of his first love. That is, until he met Emma.

He'd revealed that secret in front of Emma herself, and her parents, who at the time were not his biggest fans. He didn't find out until later that Neal had heard the echo of his confessions.

Emma had tried to talk to him about it, but he'd told her it wasn't necessary. They needed to save Henry. He needed to make sure she got back to Storybrooke safely.

Killian spent the remaining days in Neverland doing everything he could for Emma to show her that he loved her. Yet, he never asked for anything in return. He knew that Emma's first priority was her son, but he also knew that Neal would never stop fighting for her. He knew that Emma would likely go back to Neal for the sake of her family.

But still, he did everything he could for her, because she was his hope. She was his flame to light the darkness. Her happiness was more important to him than his own.

-/-

After three weeks of staying in Storybrooke, Killian knew that he couldn't stay much longer. He decided it would just be easier if he disappeared from the town leaving Emma to live out her happy ending with the father of her son. It would be the most difficult thing he'd ever done, but do it he would.

Because Emma came first.

All he had to do was prepare for departure.

-/-

Emma had asked Neal to meet her on the beach near the docks. She'd spent a lot of time facing her pain and her muddled feelings, and then came a remarkable discovery.

She meant what she'd said to Neal in the echo caves. Letting go was the first step for moving on, and now that her son was safe, she finally could face her feelings. The deep, irreplaceable feelings that had taken a grip on her heart ever since that day in the Enchanted Forest. The day she'd met Killian Jones.

Their kiss in Neverland, and his confession only mere hours later, made it apparent that Emma had to face her feelings, both past and current. She never imagined that she could inspire such a love in a person, least of in Killian Jones. Yet he'd loved her from the beginning. And despite everything that had happened between them, he still loved her.

No one had ever love her like Killian Jones, wholly, completely and unconditionally. At the end of her third week back in Storybrooke, she knew that she was beginning to fall in love with him too, and she wasn't about to give up her chance at being with someone who wouldn't leave her.

-/-

"Do you really love him?" asked Neal, sounding incredulous.

"I think I could. I want to find out. I'm sorry Neal, but we can never be like we were when I was eighteen. I'm not that girl anymore. I'm glad you're staying in Storybrooke for Henry's sake, but I need to move on, and so do you."

Neal frowned slightly. "But why him?"

"He came back for me," said Emma. "He's fought for me like no one else ever has. And he loves me like no one else ever has."

Neal sighed. "If this is really what you want, then I hope it works out. I do want you to be happy, Emma," then he pulled her into his ams and held her for a long time.

Emma finally had the closure she'd needed for all these years.

-/-

Unbeknownst to Emma and Neal, Killian had his spyglass trained on the beach, and he saw their tender embrace. His heart sank in his chest like a heavy weight and he knew that he was doing the right thing. It was too painful to see her with Neal every day. He was glad she was happy, but he couldn't take not being with her.

_You're doing the right thing, mate. You're doing what is best for Emma._

-/-

"Emma, I was just at the docks. Why didn't you tell me?" asked David.

"What are you talking about?" asked Emma, from her place at the table. She was still thinking about what she would say to Killian. She wanted to let him know that he mattered to her and that she wanted to open her heart to him, but she was struggling with the phrasing.

"Jones is leaving," said David.

"What," cried Emma with a horrified expression.

"You didn't know. Emma, he is leaving within the hour. I'd get down there fast."

Emma bolted to her feet, and grabbed her jacket. Then she hugged David, whispering "Thank you dad," before she left.

-/-

Emma had never run faster in her life.

_Killian couldn't leave her. She couldn't lose anyone else._

Her feet pounded on the pavement as she made her way to the docks, coming to a screeching halt when she spotted the pirate ship looming in front of her.

Killian was unfurling the great white sail.

Emma ran towards the ramp leading up to the ship. "Killian," she cried, "Where the hell are you going?"

Killian turned at the sound of her voice,. His eyes wide with surprise. "I'm leaving Storybrooke, Emma. I want you to be happy, and I do not want to get in the way."

Emma took in the deep sorrow in his blue eyes. His words lanced through her heart. He always put her first.

"You can't leave," was all she said. She couldn't form the words to express the thoughts running through her head.

"I need to, Emma. I can't see you with Neal everyday without it hurting."

"Killian, Neal and I are not getting back together," Emma insisted.

"II saw you two together on the beach this morning," said Killian, trying his best not to sound accusatory.

Emma closed the distance between them and took his hand in bot of hers. "I was telling him that I couldn't be with him. I was telling him that I am falling in love with you."

It seemed too good to be true. He pulled his hand away. "Don't say it, if you don't mean it, Emma," he said quietly.

At that Emma yanked him to her by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him with a passionate ferocity. She poured all the words she couldn't say to him and all the feelings that she felt for him into that one kiss.

She pulled away only to say, "I choose you, Killian. _I will always choose you."_


	10. Boots

"What is this?" asked Emma. She'd just come home from the Sheriff's Office to find Killian leaning against the counter, in front of an enormous wrapped package.

"Mary Margaret let me in. I told her I wanted to surprise you."

Emma sighed, went over to Killian and kissed him lightly. They'd only been officially together for a couple of weeks. "It's a little early in the relationship for presents, you know," said Emma.

"There is never a wrong time for me to do something nice for you, love. Open it."

Emma rolled her eyes, wondering what could possibly be in the box. She tore off the wrapping paper, and tossed it aside.

She lifted the lid, stared at the contents for a moment before turning to Killian. "Really?" she asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Aye, love. I got your size from your mother. I always told you that you'd make one hell of a pirate."

"Thanks for the boots," she said, kissing him again. "But don't think I'm going to start walking around only wearing black leather."

"A man can dream, can't he?" he asked with a wink.


	11. Behind Closed Doors

Emma was checking over her appearance in the full length mirror. This was the first time in her life that she ever felt like a princess. Not because she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, but because she was about to marry a man who made her feel like one. A man who loved her, made her feel wanted and needed, a man who seemed to worship the ground she walked on.

It was sentimental, she knew, but it made her feel amazing. Sure, Killian Jones wasn't any kind of prince. He was still the charming swashbuckler she'd met in the Enchanted Forest, but he was more than that. He was a man of honor, and a hero. Sure, Emma knew she was the Savior, but in more ways than one, she felt that Killian Jones had saved her. Saved her from feeling like she was alone in this world.

A knock on the closed door stirred her from her reverie.

"Who is it?"

"Me," she recognized Killian's voice.

"Don't come in," she called. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Aye," said Killian, "But I think I'll take the risk."

Emma rushed to the door and locked it, before he could open it.

"Swan, what did you do?"

"I locked the door," said Emma. "You're going to have to wait to see me when I'm walking down the aisle."

"Bested again," said Killian.

"What's going on, Killian?" asked Emma through the door.

"I wanted to tell you how much I loved you," he said.

Emma was glad that he couldn't see the deep blush that was suffusing over her features. "You're getting soft, pirate," she said.

"Aye, that I am, but I mean it Emma. I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone, and I wanted you to know that."

Emma sighed against the door. His confession in the Echo Caves came roaring back to her. She was his hope. It was remarkable that she could be someone's hope when she had spent twenty eight years without it.

"I love you too, Killian," she said, knowing she'd spend the rest of her life showing him.

"I can't wait to see you in that dress, lass," he said. "And out of it."

Captain Innuendo was back. Emma could practically see him winking through the door.


	12. Cold Nights & Warm Apartments

Cold. _It was bloody cold on his ship._ Maybe it was because he'd spent to many years in Neverland, but he didn't know who the citizens of Storybrooke could tolerate the frigid Maine weather.

Killian sighed, left his ship and headed towards Granny's diner, with the intent to buy a hot beverage. Since their return from Neverland, Emma had introduced him to coffee and hot chocolate.

The bell rang when he opened the door. He sat down at the counter and ordered a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon. This was Emma's drink of choice, and drinking it made him feel closer to her. She had chosen him, so to speak, once they'd returned to Storybrooke. 

She still had a lot to work through with Neal, but Emma Swan was not one to give people false hope or toy with their feelings. He'd told her that she'd have to make a decision somewhere down the road when they were back in Neverland. Then they were on the docks, and Emma had been completely honest with him. She didn't know yet how she felt about him, but she did know that she didn't want him to leave her. She told him that she wasn't going back to Neal and that she wanted him, Killian Jones, to be in her life.

The memory warmed his heart more than the hot chocolate.

Emma wanted him in her life. It was more than he could've hoped for after the Echo caves. Now, over the past couple of weeks since they'd returned, Killian had begun to hope that maybe one day Emma would come to feel for him what he felt for her.

The bell rang again, and a moment later, Emma's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey Killian," she said, taking the stool next to him.

"Hello, love," he said. "Another long day of keeping the streets of Storybrooke clear of crime?" He glanced down at the badge on her jeans.

"Yes," said Emma. "Life as a sheriff is exciting."

"It can't be good chasing down people in this bloody cold."

"You'll get used to it," she said with a smile. "Although I'd imagine the cold is worse on a ship."

"You'd be correct then, love," he said.

Emma's lips turned up in a small grin. "Well Henry is with Regina tonight, and my parents are staying at Granny's for some much needed alone time. How about you stay at the apartment tonight?"

Killian raised an eyebrow. "A gentleman would never turn down such an invitation from a beautiful woman."

"Great," said Emma, eyeing his hot chocolate. "Are you going to finish that?"

"Be my guest, darling," he said.

-/-

"Perms _are_ bad," said Killian, sounding offended.

They'd spent the night watching Disney's Peter Pan and the movie Hook, cuddled together on the sofa. Emma had lit a fire, made popcorn and took a bottle of rum from the liquor cabinet.

"Yes they are. Luckily, for me, they got the story wrong. The real Captain Hook is a much better, and more handsome, man than the film counterpart," said Emma, looking up at him though her lashes. _Gosh,_ she thought, she never flirted like this with anyone else. Only him. Only Killian.

He grinned at her. "I'm glad you think so, love," he said pulling her closer to his side. His hand rose to caress her cheek.

Emma shivered beneath his touch. She felt hot all over and it wasn't because of the fire. They'd only kissed twice since returning to Neverland. At the docks after their safe arrival, and then on his ship the previous week.

Emma leaned in closer until her lips were a mere inch from his. She could feel his warm breath on her flesh. "Emma," he said softly.

That was it. She closed the distance and kissed him. It was unlike any other kiss they had shared. It was warm and loving and gentle. Emma pressed herself against him trying to close every inch of distance between them. He held her tightly in his arms as they continued to kiss. After several moments their hands began to roam. Her fingers ran along his back, and his hand tangled itself in her hair.

When they finally pulled apart, Killian could barely breathe. But he did manage to say, "That was certainly much more effective in keeping me warm than hot chocolate, love."

She grinned at him. "I have an even better way," she said, "It's getting late anyway." She took his hand in hers and led him to her bedroom.

-/-

Killian couldn't sleep. He glanced over at the clock on Emma's bedside table. 4:30 AM.

Killian shivered. His shirt lay discarded on the floor. He got out of the bed carefully as not to wake Emma up. He slipped the shirt on, but his movements had awakened Emma anyway.

"What's the matter, Killian," she askied blearily.

"Apologies love," he said quietly. "It's still rather cold."

"Come back to bed," she said patting the space beside her.

He obliged, and Emma wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her, and pressing her warm body around his. She pulled up the thick comforter to cover them completely. "Better?" she asked.

"A vast improvement," murmured Killian.

"Good," she said, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. "Now go back to sleep.

-/-

"Mom? Mom? Are you awake?" called Henry, the next morning. Regina stood at the doorway. She had a business matter to discuss with Emma, seeing as she was the Sheriff.

Henry set down his backpack. "I wonder where she is."

Regina shrugged and followed her son as he wandered over towards his mom's bedroom. "Maybe she's still asleep."

Henry opened the door to find Emma and Killian curled together beneath the covers. Regina hurried to cover her son's eyes, even though they were fully clothed as far as she could tell.

"Miss Swan," she said sharply.

Emma's eyes snapped open and she sat up. She and Killian had overslept. She felt herself blushing, not because she regretted having Killian over, but because they'd been caught in bed. It would have been different if Henry had walked in while they were eating breakfast together.

"I'm sorry, Regina," said Emma, getting out of bed. "I didn't realize how late it was. Did you have fun last night?"

"Yup," said Henry, hugging his mom.

"Apparently you did as well," said Regina. "I'm surprised it's taken this long."

Emma rolled her eyes and shooed Regina and Henry out of the bedroom. She went back to the bed and gazed at Killian for a moment. For once he looked peaceful, completely at ease. It was a good look for him. Emma bent over and kissed him lightly. She learned something new about him today. The man could sleep through anything.


	13. Happy Birthday Emma: PS I Love You

"Come on, Captain," said Henry, holding the Canon camera. "You're over thinking this."

"Everyone else had time to prepare," grumbled Killian.

Henry grinned. "Yeah. I know. That's the point. Snow and I thought that it would be better if your part was candid."

Killian narrowed his eyes at the young boy. He was far too precocious.

"I'm sure Mom will love whatever you say. Her birthday is tomorrow. I have to get the editing done. Improvise, okay?" said Henry gently, training the camera towards Killian.

Killian took a deep breath before looking into the camera lens. He tried to imagine he was speaking directly to Emma, rather than a modern device.

"Happy Birthday, love," he began.

-/-

Snow, Charming, and Emma all sat on the sofa as Henry put the disc in the DVD player. He grabbed the remote and settled in beside his mother as he clicked the play button.

"Happy Birthday Mom. I love you so much," said Henry, "All your friends in Storybrooke have a message for you."

Snow appeared on screen. "Emma, my beautiful daughter. You are a strong, amazing, brilliant woman, and I am so proud of all you've become. I am so glad that we get to spend this special day as a family. I love you."

Charming's message was of the same vein. Emma smiled at her parents, a tear already starting to form in the corner of her eye.

The dwarves were next, singing and whistling a short song in seven part harmony.

Emma laughed.

Granny and Red thanked her for being the first new customer they'd seen in years. Red thanked her for helping her remember of what she was capable.

August and Gepetto thanked Emma for reuniting their family, and wished for her to always be surrounded by family for the rest of her birthdays.

The Nuns all waved at the camera and said, "Bless you, Savior," in unison.

It went on like this for several minutes. Henry really had gotten to everyone, from Jefferson, to Rumple, Neal and Belle. Emma was even surprised to find a brief message from Regina.

But then a thought occurred to Emma. There was one very specific person missing. Killian Jones.

He's saved them in Neverland, and he'd stayed in Storybrooke because of her. Was he going to be in this video.

Snow glanced at her with a knowing expression and placed a hand on her daughter's knee. "Don't worry, Emma. We saved the best for last."

Emma was about to ask what her mother meant, but then Killian appeared on screen. Emma's breath caught in her throat. He looked so nervous, vulnerable too.

"Happy Birthday, love," he began. "Emma, I never imagined I would ever be able to move on from my first love, from all the pain of my past. That is until I met you. You bested me, and have continued to do so, from the moment we met. You've made me want to become a better man. You are my flame of hope, Emma, amidst the darkness of my past. You saved me, Emma."

Now tears were falling down Emma's cheeks. Killian continued.

"You are bloody brilliant and amazing. You are a beautiful, tough and stubborn lass. I admire your strength, kindness and courage. I would do anything to make you happy. I wish you the happiest of birthdays. I love you, Emma, for all that you are. The Swan girl, the savior, the princess the lost girl, the orphan, and the lass that would make one hell of a pirate."

The recording ended with a title screen that read "Happy Birthday Emma."

Emma was on the verge of losing it. She had never felt more loved in her entire life. She reached for her family and pulled them all to her in a massive group hug. "Thank you all, so much."

"We love you, Emma," said Snow.

"And we have one more present for you," said Henry. He went to the front door of the loft, opened it and returned, with Killian Jones in tow.

Emma bolted to her feet, and in a rare display of emotion, she ran into his open arms. She didn't even care that her parents were watching. Just like in Neverland she kissed him with all that she had.

Killian melted into her touch and pulled her closer to him. His hand tangling itself into her hair.

For several long, glorious moments they swayed together. They were in their own little world.

Until Charming cleared his throat loudly.

Emma backed away, blushing, while Killian looked rather smug. "If that is a Birthday kiss, I wonder what the others will be like," he said with a wink, causing her blush to deepen. "Happy Birthday, Emma."

Emma looked up at him, a few stray tears glistening in her eyes. "Thank you, Killian," she said softly. "You've made this the best birthday ever." Then she closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly, resting her head against his chest.

Killian glanced at her parents from over the top of her head. They were smiling, though Charming looked a bit uncomfortable. Henry grinned at him. "Operation Candle was a success," he said softly.


	14. Kiss Cam

"I don't understand," said Killian.

"I know," said Emma, with a smile. She was enjoying introducing Killian to the modern world. And two weeks before she had managed to snag some tickets to a baseball game, the classic east coast rivalry: Red Sox vs. Yankees.

"Why on earth would I want to watch a red sock fight a yankee? It's hardly a good fight. I mean, it's a bloody sock."

Emma rolled her eyes. "It's a baseball game. It's a sport in this world. There are two teams. On team uses a bat to hit a ball and run around the bases, while the other team stands in the field, tries to catch the ball and get their rivals to strike out."

Killian just looked baffled.

"Look, I'm not really good at explaining sports, but Henry has never been to a baseball game and neither have you. It will be fun."

Killian grinned at her. "If you say so love."

-/-

They drove into Boston the day of the game. Henry was beyond excited and Emma was glad that she could do this for her son. She was also glad to have a certain one handed pirate by her side. Thankfully, she had convinced him to get some normal clothes. His pirate regalia might pass in Storybrooke, but it wasn't going to fly in Boston.

They entered Fenway Park and the Green Monster came into view. Emma took Killian's hand and Henry's in her other hand, and dragged them towards the section of seats overlooking third base.

The game began and Killian was completely baffled by the spectator sport. Every couple of minutes he would glance over at Emma and start to ask a question. Emma would lay her hand on his knee and say, "Just watch. My explanations won't help anyway."

Killian shook his head and slipped his arm around Emma.

Henry offered commentary, trying to help Killian understand, but the information went completely over his head. After a few innings Henry gave up trying to explain.

It was right before the seventh inning stretch. The Sox were winning 6-4. The players cleared the field, and everyone stood as the notes of "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" began to play. The lyrics flashed across the enormous screen overlooking the field.

Killian thought it was ridiculous that thousands of people were singing a silly song, but he joined in only to humor Emma and Henry.

As everyone sat down again, "Kiss Me" began to play.

Emma rolled her eyes at the silly kiss camera tradition. She always found it hilarious when two random people on screen had to kiss in front of thousands of people. But then someone was tugging on her red leather jacket.

"What, Henry?"

"Mom, look," Henry pointed at the screen and Emma looked towards the screen only to stare at herself. And Killian.

_Oh no! _thought Emma, blushing.

"You have to do it," Henry insisted. "It's tradition."

Emma rolled her eyes, turned to Killian, leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth, ignoring his surprised face,

The people around them snickered.

When Emma pulled away, Killian looked at her with a question in his blue eyes. "What was that for, love?"

"We were on the kiss camera," explained Emma, gesturing towards the screen that was now showing a young girl kissing her father's cheek.

Killian grinned. "Well, I liked it a lot better than the baseball."

"I bet," said Emma, a little breathily.

Henry groaned. "Okay, you guys, don't be gross."


	15. A Handy Little Drabble

Emma felt the cool press of metal against her side. She rolled over on the bed and opened her eyes to see a curved hook lying beside her.

Normally, finding a hook in one's bed would be terrifying, but for the last few weeks, it had been a daily occurrence for Emma.

It wasn't the fact that she'd awakened with a hook in her bed that was strange. No. What threw her off was the absence of the man to whom the hook belonged.

"Killian?" she called out blearily.

No answer.

Emma took the hook and set it on the nightstand. Then she rolled out of bed. "Killian?" she called again. She was met with silence and wandered out of the bedroom.

Mr. Gold was standing in the middle of the loft, in front of Killian. Gold held a jar in his hands, containing the preserved left hand of Killian Jones.

Bothe men turned to her. Killian grinned at her. Gold said, "Oh good, you're awake, Miss Swan." He handed her the jar. "This is from Belle. She said I owed you a favor because you helped save my life in Neverland. I couldn't help but agree."

Emma stared at him in astonishment. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"I expect you'll figure it out. True Love magic and all that. Well, I had better get back to my shop. Good day Miss Swan," then he glanced over at Killian, his lips pressed together in a thin line. He was going to have to get used to seeing the pirate every day, and as much as he hated to admit it, the captain had been of use to him in Neverland. Besides, Belle had convinced him that civility was the best path in terms of the captain. She had gently reminded him that if not for the past, they never would have found each other. "Good day, Jones," he said stiffly.

Killian nodded his head in acknowledgment.

The pawn broker left the loft.

Emma grinned at her pirate. "I'm glad that you two are no longer trying to kill each other," she said.

"Aye," said Killian.

"I'm surprised he gave this to us though. I saw it in his shop two weeks ago. Belle told me what it was. It's thanks to her we have it now. Do you really think I can reattach it?"

He gazed at her for a long moment, his blue eyes filled with love, hope, and admiration. "I have yet to see you fail, Emma."


	16. How Do I Look

"Is everything all right, folks," asked the police man as he approached Emma and Hook.

Emma sighed. This is what she got for arguing with Hook in public. Police attention. That's just what they needed.

Emma smiled at the police men, "We're fine, officer, my boyfriend was being stubborn as usual."

The police office looked Hook up and down, clearly thrown off by his wardrobe and the shining hook that was in place of his left hand.

"Okay, well, if you're sure," said the police officer.

"We're fine," said Emma. She fluttered her eyelashes. "Thanks officer."

The police officer shrugged. "Have a good day, ma'am," his gaze flickered towards Hook. "Halloween was a month ago, sir." Then he walked away.

Hook turned to Emma with a smirk plastered on his face. "So, I'm your boyfriend?"

"No," said Emma, "that's just what you say to officers. Come on, we'll have to wait to go to Neal's apartment."

"Why," asked Hook, frowning.

"You're calling attention to us, and we don't need that. We're going to get you some normal clothing."

Hook looked scandalized. "What is wrong with my clothing? I just saw a man walking by an he was wearing a bloody dress and heels and no one cared."

"Yeah, well, this is New York City," said Emma. "Come on. And I would appreciate it if you would take off the hook and replace it with your fake hand."

-/-

"How do I look?" asked Hook.

Emma almost laughed. The great Captain Hook was actually feeling conscious.

Emma looked him up and down. She had found him some well-fitted dark wash jeans, a dark red dress shirt, a black vest and some black converse. He looked … _hot, _She felt the blush creeping across her cheeks. "Turn around," she said softly.

He did so.

Emma was growing more flustered by the moment. _Damn him. _He looked good in everything.

Hook was looking at her with a smug expression on his face. "So, I take it I look good, love."

Emma wouldn't give him the satisfaction of verbally confirming it. "Let's pay and get out of here. We're wasting time."

He grinned at her. "As you wish."


	17. Emma's True Love

Henry Mills was not the type of person to lose hope. He was the descendent of some of the most iconic fairy tale characters in existence.

He'd left his childhood home, running away from Regina the Evil Queen for the second time in the past month. Only this time, his destination was New York City.

-/-

He'd been through a lot in the past twenty-four hours, so it wasn't really a surprise that Henry had fallen asleep on the bus to New York.

Emma appearing in his dream was a surprise though.

"Hey kid," said Emma. She was wearing a long white chiffon gown.

"Mom? Is it really you? You're cursed."

"I am. Henry, you know what you need to do. You need to find my True Love."

"Wasn't it Dad?" asked Henry.

"No," said Emma. "It wasn't. I don't know who it is, but I know you will find him."

"How?"

"I believe in you."

Henry looked at Emma, his eyes shining with hope. "You finally believe in magic?"

"Yes. Falling under a sleeping curse can do that to you. Find my True Love and bring him back to Storybrooke."

"How will I know who it is?"

"You'll know. You'll know because you are my son. I love you, Henry."

Henry's eyes snapped open.

"Next stop, Manhattan."

-/-

Killian Jones had spent weeks combing the streets of New York. He'd intercepted a man on a motorcycle who knew the son of Rumplestiltskin. Killian had managed to bribe him into revealing his modern name. The hook had certainly helped in that respect.

Neal Cassidy. So that was what Baelfire was calling himself now.

Killian knew that once he found the son of The Dark One, he'd be one step closer to finding his revenge.

Killian hurried down 42nd street, not paying attention to where he was going. He was in too much of a hurry to care. Then someone crashed into him.

Killian looked down to see a boy, about eleven years old. "You should be more careful, lad," said Killian. Even after all these years, he had a soft spot for young boys. If anyone else had run into him, he would have been angry.

The boy spotted his curved metal hook first, peeking out from his jacket pocket. He looked up at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, sir," said the boy quickly. "I'm trying to find someone."

"Aye?' said Killian. "And who might that be?"

"I have no idea," admitted the boy.

"What is your name, lad," asked Killian.

Normally Henry wouldn't give his name to a random stranger but there was something oddly familiar about this man. Something magical maybe. No one normal carried a hook in their pocket.

Henry glanced down at the man's left hand. It was gloved, while his right was bare. Weird. Then Henry came to a realization. If his instincts were correct then maybe this man could help him.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours," said Henry.

Killian blinked. "Fine. The name is Killian Jones."

Henry's face fell. "I'm Henry Mills."

"A pleasure to meet you Henry. I can't help but notice you seem rather disappointed."

"I was hoping you might be someone who could help me."

"And who might that someone be?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Henry. "I'm sorry that I wasted your time." Henry turned around and ran into a nearby coffee shop.

Killian waited about three minutes before deciding to follow him. There was something curious about the boy. Besides that, he seemed scared and Killian had an inexplicable urge to protect him.

-/-

"Henry," said Killian, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. "May I sit?"

Henry tensed and turned to look at him. "Sure," he said.

"Would you like to tell me why you are here all alone?"

Henry looked away. He felt a strange connection with the man sitting in front of him. He wished his mom were here with him. Then, if Emma hadn't been cursed then he wouldn't even be in New York in the first place.

"It's okay, kid, trust your instincts." Henry gasped as he heard his mother's voice in his head. His instincts were telling him to trust the man sitting in front of him.

"My mother is in trouble. She's the only one I have left in the world," said Henry. He wasn't going to count Regina or his cursed grandparents.

Killian frowned. "Where is she?"

"In Maine."

"How did you get here all by yourself?"

"I took the bus," said Henry. "I need to find someone. Someone who can help my mom. But I don't know who it is. I don't even know where to begin looking. That's why was hoping you were someone else."

Killian furrowed his brows in confusion. The lad was hardly making any sense. "And who would be able to help you?"

"Captain Hook," said Henry, eyeing the hook in Killian's pocket.

"Captain Hook is a character in a story," said Killian, trying to keep a neutral expression.

"Yes, but I come from a town filled with fairytale characters," said Henry. "I grew up around Rumplestiltskin, Snow White, Red Riding Hood, the seven dwarves. My adoptive mom is the Evil Queen."

_Rumplestiltskin. _Killian tried to keep a neutral expression, but it was difficult.

"You don't believe me. I didn't think you would."

"Why would Captain Hook be able to help you?"

"Pirates are good at finding people," said Henry absently.

"Aye, that they are," said Killian. "Can you keep a secret, lad?"

"Of course," he said.

Killian withdrew his hook from his pocket and handed it to the boy.

"You are Captain Hook!"

"Aye, that I am. You're a clever boy. Now why does your mother need help?"

"The Evil Queen put her under a sleeping curse and I need to find her True Love. My mom said I'd know him when I met him."

"Let's make a deal, lad. I will help you find your mother's True Love, if you allow me to accompany you back to Storybrooke."

"What business does Captain Hook have in Storybrooke?" asked Henry suspiciously.

"You're a smart lad. I expect you'll figure it out," he said with a wink.

-/-

"We are going to use your ship to find my mom's True Love?"

"No," said Killian, "but there is something on the Jolly Roger that might be of use to us in our quest. A magical compass. I used it to get to this world, but it can help find other things as well." Killian was surprised when the boy asked no further questions. His blind faith was astounding.

Killian and Henry arrived at the docks a while later. Henry couldn't see a pirate ship though.

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Hidden," said Killian. "Take my hand, lad," he said, offering his right hand.

Henry did so and he and Killian stepped off the edge of the dock.

Henry was amazed to find himself standing on the deck of the most famous ship in all the realms. He sucked in a breath. This was incredible.

"Wait here, lad," said Killian, crossing the deck and disappearing below.

He returned a few minutes later with a golden compass in his hand. "Here," he said, giving it to Henry.

"It's a compass," said Henry dumbly, not understanding how this would help.

"Yes. It's magical. Now think of what you mother wanted you to do. Think of how you feel about her. The compass will guide us to your mother's True Love."

"You can do it, Henry. I believe in you." Emma's voice sounded in his mind again.

Henry closed his eyes and though to how much he loved his mother and of how much he wanted her to be happy.

The compass began to heat up in his hands. Henry opened his eyes. The arrow of the compass began to spin slowly. It did this for a moment or two before coming to s stop.

Henry stared at it for a moment. "I don't understand."

Killian was standing behind him. He glanced down at the compass. "Well, lad, it appears that it is either pointing to you or myself. Seeing as I've never met your mother, I am going to assume that it's you."

This made no sense. "So I came to New York for nothing?"

"I wouldn't say it's for nothing. Now you have a better way to go back. Now go down below. We'll set sail immediately. Storybrooke is in Maine, you say?"

"Yes," said Henry.

"Good. I will fetch you when we have arrived."

-/-

The docks of Storybrooke loomed before them. The Jolly Roger truly was the fastest vessel in all the realms.

Henry and Killian stepped off the gangplank.

Killian was ecstatic. He would finally be able to kill Rumplestiltskin. His revenge would be complete. A tug on his hand pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Come on, Killian," said Henry.

"Where, lad?" he asked.

"The hospital. You have to come with me, because the compass might have been pointing to you."

Killian highly doubted it. He would never love again, and he was unworthy of being loved, but he couldn't let the boy down. "Aye. Lead the way."

-/-

"Henry, what are you doing here? Visiting hours are over," said Dr. Whale.

"I need to see my mom! I think I might be able to help her."

Whale eyed Killian suspiciously. "And just who is that?"

"He's a friend," said Henry. "Now can we see her."

Whale sighed. "Fine, but only for a few minutes. You should really be getting home."

Killian and Henry followed the doctor down the hallway.

"You've got ten minutes," said Whale, before leaving them alone.

Henry tugged Killian to his mother's bedside.

Killian's breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the cursed woman. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. His heart clenched, and for the first time in three hundred years he felt something.

Henry put a hand on his mother's cheek. "Please wake up, Emma. Please wake up, mom." Henry kissed her forehead. Nothing happened.

Henry turned towards Killian. "You have to do it, Captain," said Henry, looking up at him with wide and hopeful eyes.

Killian tensed. He couldn't be anyone's True Love. "Lad, I'm not sure this will work."

"Please try. I don't want to lose my mother."

Killian had seen living proof of what happened when a boy lost his mother.

He moved to the head of the bed. "I'm a gentleman, lass, so normally I would allow the lady to make the first move, but these are peculiar circumstances." He leaned down and brushed a chaste kiss on her lips. A jolt of energy passed through his body, and it felt as if his heart was going to burst. Then a pulse of pure white light burst forth from where their lips met.

Killian fell backwards.

Henry grinned at him before glancing over at his mother. "Mom, you're awake!"

Just then Dr. Whale and Mother Superior burst into the hospital room. "Henry!" said Mother Superior. "The curse has been broken!"

Emma felt dazed and confused. "Henry, how did I wake up?"

Henry grabbed Killian's hand. "Mom, this is Killian Jones, known in the Enchanted Forest as Captain Hook. He's your True Love."

Emma stared at him for a long moment. She felt something she'd never felt before. As crazy as it sounded it had to be true. Otherwise she would still be cursed. "Nice to meet you, Killian," she said, a bit breathily. Later she would have a good laugh at how insane her life had become, because she never would have guessed that freaking _Captain Hook _would be her true love.

"Aye, lass. You have no idea," he said, winking at her. "Now get some rest, love. Tomorrow the fun can begin."

Emma's heart began to beat a little faster.


	18. The Talk

This afternoon at the Sherriff station was particularly quiet, so around 2:00 Emma decided to call it a day. On her way back to the loft she ran into none other than Killian Jones.

"Fancy meeting you here, lass," he said with a grin. "I was just on my way to see you."

"I was just on my way home," said Emma. "Nothing was going on at the station."

"Would you care for some company?" he asked, eyes looking hopeful. They weren't in a formal relationship as of yet, but they had been spending quite a bit of time together in the past few weeks, and Killian was aware that she had chosen him but that she just wasn't ready to label it.

She grinned at him, and offered him her hand. "Always the gentleman," she said, as he took her hand. "Come on Jones."

-/-

Killian had her pressed against the wall, and was trailing kisses down the column of her neck. Emma moaned softly. Things had escalated rather quickly. One moment he was tapping his lower lip and then she had kissed him with a ferocity that rivaled that of their kiss in Neverland. She wanted to blame it on the pent up energy from her dull day at the station, but she knew it was more than that. Love, passion, trust. Actions spoke louder than words and she needed him to know that she cared.

They'd broken apart and he began to kiss every visible inch of flesh. "Killian," she said.

"Aye love," he said, not looking up from his ministrations. "Henry will be home any minute. I don't want to scar him for life. He's only eleven."

"He's a tough lad," said Killian, "He takes after his mother." Then his mouth returned to hers and Emma pressed herself flush against his body. They still had a few minutes and what was life without a risk?

Emma and Killian were so lost in each other that they didn't even notice the door of the loft open. Regina and Henry entered and Regina covered her son's eyes and cleared her throat loudly.

Emma and Killian sprang apart. Emma's face was probably as red as one of Regina's apples. "Hey Henry," she said, sounding a bit breathless. "Hello Regina."

"Hello, Emma," she said trying to bite back a smirk. She had called it in Neverland. Emma and the pirate were almost as bad as the two idiots. Regina removed her hand from her son's face.

"So, what were you two up to," asked Henry, glancing at his mother and the pirate.

"Nothing," said Emma quickly.

"Mom, I'm eleven, not stupid."

"Henry, I don't think now's the best time for this conversation," said Emma, looking to Regina for help.

Regina grinned. "I disagree, Emma. Our son is growing up quickly. Why doesn't the pirate explain? He's been alive longer than either of us."

Emma frowned. She could usually count on Regina to do the opposite of what she asked.

"You don't have to," said Emma.

Killian shrugged and walked over to Henry. "Lad, when a man and a woman love each other very much—"

"It's okay, Captain, you don't have to explain. I have a better idea."

Emma and Regina narrowed their eyes at their son, while Killian just looked relieved.

-/-

"Are we really doing this? Isn't he too young?" asked Charming, his arm around Snow's waist. When he'd heard what prompted this little chat, he'd been tempted to punch the Captain in the jaw. They might be mates, but Emma was still his little girl.

"Well he spends half his time living in a loft with you four idiots who apparently don't know how to close a door." said Regina, rolling her eyes. "He was bound to start asking questions sooner or later. Well, Neal, you're the father, why don't you start."

Neal looked uncomfortable. He was still learning how to be a father. Actually both he and Rumple were learning together. Besides, the fact that this was even an issue was because Henry had walked in on Emma and Hook. Neal had made his peace with the whole situation. He wanted Emma to be happy, and he'd finally realized that things with Emma could never go back to the way they were with Emma. Still, that didn't mean it wasn't awkward. Hook had run away with his mother, and now he was with Emma.

But Neal knew that Hook had done everything he could to help save Henry, and he did love Emma. He did make her happy.

Neal shrugged. "Henry, when two people love each other, there are many ways to express those feelings," Neal began. "Holding hands, hugging, kissing." Neal stopped. He was terrible at this.

Henry just smirked, enjoying watching his dad make an effort.

"Trying to suck each other's faces off," said Regina.

Emma flushed and unconsciously moved closer to Killian. Killian slid an arm around her waist. Charming raised an eyebrow. Killian and Emma had started to behave like him and Snow as of late. There was always contact between them, however slight. They gravitated towards each other, and they were happier when they were together. It warmed his heart as much as it made him nervous.

Neal turned to Rumple, as if to ask for help.

Rumple looked pale. "Well, Henry, your grandparents are true love, and Emma is the result of that. Now the mechanics of it all are a bit more difficult to explain, and rather graphic." Rumple frowned. He was worse at this than his son.

"There is probably a book in the library," offered Belle, trying to be helpful.

"My son has had enough visuals for the day," said Regina, glancing at Emma and Killian.

"Well, then perhaps you ought to take a crack at it, Regina," said Rumple.

"I think I'll give the honor to the True Love couple themselves," said Regina.

Snow was blushing just as much as her daughter. "Well, Henry, do you remember when you and Emma found Charming and me still in bed after the Enchanted Forest?" she asked sheepishly.

Henry nodded.

"He what?!" demanded Regina.

"Not now, Regina," said Emma. "He didn't see anything."

"Well, what we were doing was what we did that led to Emma," said Snow quietly.

Even though nearly everyone in this room had a child and was related to Henry in one way or another, they were all awful at delivering one of the most basic speeches that a parent had to give.

Henry looked around at his bizarre family tree all standing together in the same room. While it was tense, no one had attempted to kill each other. That was certainly progress. He started to laugh. Loudly.

"What are you laughing about, kid?" asked Emma suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," said Henry, feigning innocence.

"Henry," said Emma and Regina in unison.

"Okay, fine, I think I get the gist of it," said Henry, "but that wasn't the point. Look. We're all standing in the same room together and no one has tried to hurt each other. You're all starting to get along."

"I'd say we're a long ways off," said Emma.

"But you're all trying, and that means the world to me. All I've ever wanted was a big happy family, and now I've got the best one of all." Henry smiled at each one of them, Even Killian and Belle. "As for the talk, well, I'll give Dad, both of my grandpas and Killian a chance to prepare."

Each of the men looked a bit flustered.

Emma couldn't help but smile as she hugged her son. Snow, Charming and Killian joined them, and After a moment, even Neal, Rumple, Belle and Regina joined in.

This family was far from perfect but they would make it work for Henry's sake, and eventually they would all learn to get along.


	19. Clashing Swords

The clash of swords rang through the town square.

And the scuffle of booted feet.

Emma's hair whipped around her head as she turned around and raised her sword to parry Killian's blow.

The pirate grinned. "Not bad love. Tighten your grip, though, or something like this might happen." Killian lunged and the swords collided at a new angle. Emma's fingers loosened around the hilt, and it only took two more successive blows for Killian to knock it from her hand.

"And when one loses their sword they lose the duel," said Killian.

Emma was breathing heavily as she moved to pick up her weapon.

"No, love, don't grip it by the blade. You'll cut your hand and it will be a bloody waste of rum."

Emma smirked and grabbed the hilt. "Well, I'd have you to tend to my injury wouldn't I?"

"You'll always have me, Swan," he said, his blue eyes twinkling.

Emma took advantage of his distraction and moved to attack.

Killian parried the blow without a second glance. "Pirate," he said.

He moved closer to Emma. "Adjust your grip and your movements will be smoother," he laid his own sword on the ground and wrapped his fingers around Emma's, shifting them to the center of the hilt. "Now grip tightly."

Emma tried to ignore the heat of his touch, and his proximity, but it was difficult. They'd only been back from Neverland for three days, and Emma had made her choice, but it was something that would take time to get used to.

No one had ever been there for her like Killian Jones.

-/-

Earlier that morning, while they were having breakfast together for the first time at Granny's Killian mentioned that it would do her well to learn how to properly use a sword. "You nearly took my head off in Neverland, love," he said.

"I was doing just fine," said Emma defensively.

"Emma, you are bloody brilliant and amazing," he said, "but look at where we live. A new curse could come any moment. Or if we do go back to the Enchanted Forest you will need to know how to use a sword. And since I will always fight by your side, I'd rather not lose my other hand, or any other appendage."

Emma grinned. "Well, I do have a knight and a pirate to look after me," she said teasingly.

"Aye, that you do, but we all know you don't need protection. You can take care of yourself, and you'd be able to do a much better job of it if you could wield a sword."

Emma smiled. No one believed in her like Killian did, and she definitely didn't want to injure Killian, who had a tendency to be her shadow while in battle. Not because he thought she needed his protection but because he loved her. "Okay, only if you'll agree to be my teacher."

"I would have been offended if you had asked anyone else," said Killian, placing his hand over hers.

Emma stiffened slightly. Public display of affection would take some getting used to.

-/-

"Okay, love," said Killian, "let's continue. Maintain your grip. You may have fought a dragon, and you may have bested me at Lake Nostos, but that might have been beginner's luck."

"That, or you and Maleficent are easy targets," she teased, poking him with the end of her cutlass.

Killian arched his brow. "I've never been referred to as an easy target, perhaps you will have to show me the full breadth of your skill."

"Oh please, you couldn't handle it," said Emma, repeating her words from the Neverland jungle.

"I do love a challenge," he said back.

Emma gripped her sword and advanced a few steps, swinging low. Killian barely caught her blow in time. "Nice try, Emma," he said, "but you are going to have to try harder than that if you want to best me again."

"I'm up for anything," said Emma, and then they spent the next several minutes parrying back and forth. Killian gave her tips to improve her form and banter and teasing ensued.

Every so often Killian would throw in an innuendo or two, resulting in Emma rolling her eyes and raising her sword again.

After nearly twenty minutes of dueling back and forth, Emma stopped and lowered her sword, and tried to catch her breath. They had moved all through the town square. It was still rather early and not many people were wandering around town.

Killian closed the distance between them "Good Form, Emma," he said softly.

"High praise, Captain," she returned with a smile of her own.

"You deserve it. You're bloody brilliant," he said sincerely.

Emma's heart skipped a beat. His face was mere inches from hers. His breath was warm on her face. "I have an excellent teacher," she said breathily.

"Perhaps it's time for another lesson of sorts. If you're up for the challenge," he said, his voice low. His eyes flickered down to her lips before meeting hers again.

"If you can handle it," she said.

"We'll never know unless we try," he said.

That was all it took really, because Emma had chosen him. Her sword fell to the ground as she gripped the lapels of his jacket and closed the distance between them. Their lips met in a kiss much like the one they'd shared in Neverland, and the one at the docks the night before. Their lips, teeth, and tongues clashed and they sighed into each other.

After a long moment they had to come up for air. Emma met his eyes, and saw that they were shining with pure adoration and love. Then she was kissing him again, softer, sweeter. It was gentle for the first time and it felt just as amazing.

They only separated when they heard a catcall from Ruby.

Emma took his hand, and said, "Maybe we should continue this somewhere else. Follow me."

"Anywhere," said Killian.


	20. The Curses

"Emma," said Mary-Margaret. "It is going to be okay. Regina's curse will counteract Pan's."

"Either way, we'll still be cursed. I'll still end up alone."

"You've broken Regina's curse before," said Mary Margaret. "I know that you can do it a second time. You won't be alone, either. You'll have Henry."

"And what kind of life will that be for him. Traipsing around the country trying to find a way to break the next curse. He deserves better than this life."

"Henry will be fine. He'll have you, and the two of you will find a way. We will be together again. Our family always finds a way."

"I hate to interrupt this tender, reassuring moment," said Gold, "but we have work to do."

Emma sighed and she and her mother followed Gold to his shop.

-/-

Regina held the scroll in her hands, taken from Pan when he had been returned to his real body. "Hurry up, Gold. We're losing time."

"I'm going as fast as I can, your majesty. If you had hidden the curse somewhere safe, we wouldn't be in this position in the first place." That comment shut her up.

"Will it be like the last time? Do you need mine and Charming's hair?" asked Mary Margaret.

"No. This time the curse will be different. Emma will be able to break it, but it will require True Love's Kiss."

"Well that will be difficult if everyone is going to be swept back to the Enchanted Forest. Neal will go back too."

Emma frowned at her mother. She could feel Hook's gaze burning at the back of her neck. She could feel his pain. Her heart dropped in her chest.

She glanced over at Neal, who was smiling slightly.

"It's more complicated than that. Emma will also have to go on a quest."

"A quest?" asked Emma.

"To break the curse," said Gold.

"But what about True Love's Kiss?" countered Emma.

"Yes, she has Neal," said Mary Margaret.

Emma resisted the urge to glare at her mother. She wished that her mother would stop trying to push her and Neal together.

"True Love's Kiss only works if it's mutual," said Gold. "Unfortunately, my son is not Miss Swan's True Love."

"What?" exclaimed Neal. "Of curse we are True Love."

"I'm sorry, son," said Gold, looking truly remorseful. "It isn't you."

"Then who is it?" said Mary Margaret.

"He's standing here in this room, and he has a hook for a hand."

Emma whirled around to face Hook. He was staring at Gold as if he had two heads.

"How do you know?"

"I'm the Dark One. I have the gift of prophecy. The future is a mess of scattered pieces. I know what is going to happen, but it always happens in the most unexpected of ways. The pieces are falling into place. The pirate is your True Love, but you are not in love with him yet. The kiss won't work unless it's mutual."

Emma paled.

Hook took a few steps closer and took her hand in his. She didn't move away.

Gold smirked. "You'll need to follow the example set by your parents. They fell in love on a journey. I do not know the exact details of your quest. Those pieces are still muddled, but I do know that it will begin in New York. And you'll need this, Emma." Then he gave her a vial of purple potion.

"But Hook will be sent back to the Enchanted Forest," said Emma. "Henry and I are the only ones who won't be affected."

"You'll have to use your magic to save him," said Gold.

-/-

"The curses! They're here. They are coming from all sides."

Emma suddenly found herself in an embrace with her parents, her father's hand at the back of her head. "It will be alright. You will find us, Emma. We believe in you," said Charming.

The denizens of the town stood in the square as the purple and green fog moved in closer around them.

Emma stepped away from her parents and looked over at Hook. He was looking at her like she was the only light in the encroaching darkness. He took a few steps and closed the distance between them. "Emma, I have to tell you this now. I will find my way back to you. We will break this curse."

"How can you be so sure," said Emma.

"Because, I love you. Emma, you need to know that. I have been falling in love with you ever since you held that dagger to my throat. You are amazing, bloody brilliant and beautiful. I have never seen you fail We will find each other, and we will break this curse. What I feel for you is true, and I want you to know that. You are not alone, and I will do everything I can to reunite you with your family and make you happy."

Emma stared at him. No one in her life loved her like he did. She wanted to love him more than anything, not only because breaking the curse depended on it, but because she already knew that she needed him in her life. He made her better, stronger. He gave her hope. And now she was going to lose him.

It was the love shining in his blue eyes that prompted her to do what she did next. She gripped the lapels of his coat and pulled him to her, kissing him in front of the whole damn tow. The fog was moving closer, but she needed this one good moment before all hell broke loose.

She needed to revel in being loved for once in her life. And she did. The kiss was unlike their first in Neverland. She could practically feel Hook's love and devotion coursing through her veins, empowering her, healing her. She poured in everything she felt for him, trust, camaraderie, and the beginnings of love.

The fog swept over them, and Emma opened her eyes, expecting to find him gone like everyone else. But he was still here.

"Emma," said Hook. "You did it. You saved me."

"Only because you believed I would. Now let's go get Henry and head to New York. We have a curse to break."


	21. The Stranger

"Who was that?" asked Henry, looking up from his breakfast as Emma came back into the room.

She was pale and visibly shaking, but she tried to keep her voice even. "No idea, someone must've left the door open downstairs." She looked behind her for a second. "Come on, let's eat."

Henry noticed how shaken up she was, whoever came to the door, well, she must have known him, and it must not have been a happy reunion.

-/-

Emma had been acting strange all day. She was jumpy, and nervous. She kept glancing at the front door like it would open at any moment and the man from that morning would attack her. Henry had asked her several times if she was okay, but she always brushed it off.

Around 3:00 Henry slipped out of the apartment while his mother was at the grocery store.

He half expected the man to be waiting at the front door, but the hallway was empty.

Henry knew he had to move quickly. His mother wouldn't be long at the store, and as soon as she came back and found him missing, she'd go looking for him. His mother had a talent for finding people.

He hurried down the stairs and walked out of the apartment complex.

Since he hadn't caught a good look at the mysterious man, he wasn't quite sure who he was looking for, but Henry had a big imagination, and like his mother, he had a knack for finding people.

So when he spotted a man dressed all in leather loitering by the entrance of the building, he knew that this was the stranger.

Henry took a deep breath and went up to the man. "How do you know my mother?"

The man looked down at him, and Henry noticed a strange mix of emotions in his eyes, hope, concern, confusion, and determination.

"I'm an old friend of hers."

Henry grinned. "My mom doesn't usually slam the door on old friends."

"I gave her good reason to do so," admitted the man.

"Who are you?"

"Killian Jones," he said quickly.

"Well, Mr. Jones, let's talk. My mom is out at the moment. Seeing you again clearly upset my mom, and I want to know why."

Killian closed his eyes and a pained expression flickered over his features.

Henry could only assume it was because he'd said his mother was upset.

"Your mother wouldn't like you trusting a complete stranger."

"I wouldn't say I trust you," said Henry, "but I wouldn't say you're a stranger either. You seem vaguely familiar, and not just because you look like you stepped out of a pirate movie."

-/-

"So, Mr. Jones, what's the story? Did you date my mom?"

Killian was sitting at the kitchen table. After a year of being separated from Emma, he hardly imagined that he's be interrogated by her son. But it was better than no contact at all, he supposed. He had hoped that the kiss would work, but Charming had warned him that it might not.

Killian looked at the boy and was amazed at his ability to trust. It was something he certainly hadn't inherited from his mother. "Your mother and I have a complicated history."

"So you're not an ex-boyfriend?"

Killian blinked, remembering when Regina had applied the term to him. "Not exactly," he said.

"Okay. Just how complicated?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, lad."

"Try me," said Henry.

But then the front door opened and Emma Swan came into the apartment with several bags of groceries.

The bags slipped from her fingers when she spotted him. "Henry, go to your room."

"Mom, I can explain," said Henry quickly.

"Go to your room," she said again. She looked panicked.

Henry looked over at Killian and then back at his mother before going to his room.

Killian prepared for the worst as Emma moved towards him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Your son invited me," said Killian calmly. He stood up and closed the distance between them. "I'm sorry I upset you this morning. It was not my intention. I mean you, or your boy, no harm."

"Upset? You think I'm upset? No," said Emma furiously, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the door, pushing him out into the hallway "Get the hell out of my apartment and if you _ever_ come near me or my son again I will have your leather-clad ass thrown in jail."

Killian fought back a grin. He loved her a little bit more when she was yelling at him. "Swan, please, I know this is crazy, but you have to remember me."

"I've never met you before," said Emma, gripping the door handle. "I better not see your face around here again."

Before Killian could say anything more, the door slammed shut with violent force.

Killian wasn't about to give up though. Not when lives were at stake. Not when the whole town needed her.

Killian had spent the past year trying to get to her, thinking of her every day as he'd promised. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved Emma Swan. He was in this for the long haul.


	22. The Blind Date

"Emma, sweetie, wear your red dress," said Snow.

"Why? We're just meeting David for dinner."

"Just do it, please."

Emma sighed. Her mother had been acting strangely all week, almost as if she were on edge. Emma thought she would have calmed down now that Pan was defeated and they had stopped him from enacting the curse. But no such luck.

In fact, everyone had been acting strangely. Except, surprisingly, for Henry, who had every reason to be traumatized after everything he'd been through.

It had been a week since they'd returned from Neverland. A week since she had purposely missed her "lunch date" with Neal. He had been true to his word, and had backed off. It was unexpected, but maybe Neal was finally learning to put her first.

Like Killian.

Emma tried to push thoughts of him out of her mind. She had barely seen him in the past week. She'd only seen him a couple of time, and even then, only for a handful of minutes. He'd been at the diner with the dwarves when she was picking up dinner. She'd seen him while driving by the docks. And then he'd come out of the apartment just as she was coming in. When she asked David what he had been doing there, David said, _"Can't I have a drink with a mate, every once in a while."_

_"Sure, but where are the glasses?"_

_The counter was clear._

_David shrugged. "So, let's go meet your mom and Henry for dinner."_

Emma slipped into the red dress from so long ago. Then she touched up her curls and applied some eyeliner and mascara.

When she emerged from the bathroom, it was to find Snow with a huge grin on her face. "Emma, you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks," said Emma with a small smile. "I feel a little over dressed for dinner at the diner."

"It's fine," said Snow. "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

"Late for what? What's going on?"

"Nothing," said Snow. "We're just meeting David for dinner like you said."

Emma stared at her mother. She was lying.

-/-

"You have got to be kidding me," groaned Emma. They stepped into the diner only to see Neal in a dress shirt and slacks, standing by candle lit table. He was holding a single rose, and he looked absurdly like his father. The rest of the diner was empty.

_Oh god, this is a blind date._

"Mary Margaret," said Emma, shooting a glare at her mother.

"Just give him a chance, and have a good time." She kissed her daughter's forehead and left the diner.

Emma walked up to Neal.

"You look beautiful, Emma," he said.

"Stop it, Neal. What happened to backing off? That's what you said last week at the diner. I didn't show up for a reason. I don't want a romantic relationship with you. We just need to get along for Henry's sake."

"Look, Emma, I know what I said, but I also really needed to see you alone, and this was the only way I was able to do it."

"By using my mother to manipulate me. God, Neal."

"I'm sorry about how I did it, but let's just have dinner, and talk about stuff. You won't regret it."

"Neal, I'm happy to talk to you, but about Henry. Or even about your father. But there is no us anymore."

"But there can be. That's what I'm trying to show you."

Emma took a deep breath. She needed to get the hell out of here. There was no denying that she and Neal needed to talk things out, about Henry, and about the pain he'd caused her, but not like this. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you one hour of my time, but first, I need to use the bathroom."

Neal grinned.

Emma grabbed her purse and headed for the bathroom. Neal really was desperate if he was willing to believe the oldest escape trick in her book. Emma was grateful that she'd only worn two-inch heels. It would make climbing out the window much easier.

-/-

Once in the bathroom, Emma grabbed the trashcan and turned it over. She climbed on top of it and pushed the window open. He hoisted herself up and poked her head, shoulders and torso through the window. The drop wasn't too far, but she might get a bruise or two. Whatever. That was collateral.

She swung one of her legs through the window, but in doing so, she lost her balance.

This was going to hurt.

But instead of landing on the cold, hard pavement, she landed on a heap of leather.

"Easy there, love," said a familiar voice.

"Hook," gasped Emma, "Where the hell did you come from."

"I'm currently staying at Granny's. I thought a bit of fresh air was in order, and then I saw you trying to climb out the window," he said, pulling her to her feet. He did not drop her hand though. In fact, he was closer than he'd ever been before, with the exception of their kiss in Neverland.

"What are you doing climbing out of the window?"

"Mary Margaret set me up on a blind date with Neal."

Hook frowned.

"I just had to get out of there," she clarified. "I don't want to get back together with Neal."

"You don't?" asked Hook, his eyes blazing with an unfamiliar emotion.

Was it hope?

"No. Neal and I have a lot of issues to work through if we are going to be good parents for Henry. We will have to be civil. Maybe we'll even be friends eventually, but I'm not interested in anything beyond that."

If possible, he stepped closer, but he didn't touch her, aside from grasping her hand. "And what about me?"

Emma blinked. "You've barely spoken to me all week. You said you were going to win my heart. You promised me fun," she said, trying to keep the hurt from her voice.

"I decided to back off. I wanted to give you a chance to work things out with Neal, for your sake, and for the boy's."

"You could have told me," said Emma. Suddenly, she was angry, even though it was ridiculous. The emotions she'd been trying to push down this whole week suddenly came bubbling to the surface. "I thought you had given up on me. I thought you were breaking your promise, and that you were just like everyone else. And it _hurt_. I didn't want you to be like everyone else. You're the only person who has ever fought for me, who' has put me first. I thought I'd lost that." She couldn't have fought back the tears even if she'd wanted to.

Then his arms were around her. She pressed her face against his warm chest and cried for the first time in weeks.

"Shh, Emma, love. It's all right. I'm here, and I always will be." He stroked his good hand through her hair, and waited for her to stop crying. He just held her in compassionate silence, and finally she stilled in his arms.

"Killian," she said, using his give name for the first time.

"Yes, Emma."

"I don't want you to back off, but I'm not ready to move forward yet. Will you wait for me?" She looked up at him, her beautiful eyes still glistening with tears.

"Emma," he said, "I'm in this for the long haul."

"Promise?"

As an answer he kissed her chastely. "You look absolutely stunning tonight."


	23. She's The One

"Quite a vessel you captain there, Swan," he said, stepping closer to her.

She smiled a little, and his heart skipped a beat. Emma was about to lose everything, but he was still able to make her smile.

"There's not a day that will go by that I won't think of you," he said. She needed to know, now that they were about to be ripped away from each other.

"Good," she said softly.

He smiled. This one single word meant everything to him. He would find her again. He would cross heaven and hell to see her again, to win her heart.

_She's the one._

And Killian would have told her that, but she was getting into her car, and driving away from him.

The fog from Regina's counter curse engulfed them.

Killian closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back in the Enchanted Forest.

-/-

Three centuries of pain was suddenly worth it. Everything that had happened, no matter how horrible, losing Liam, Milah, his hand, spending countless years in Neverland, it was all worth it because it had brought him to Emma Swan.

Now she was gone again, but Killian Jones was nothing if not determined. He would find her, bring her memories back, and she would choose him.

She was it for him. He knew this now more than ever before.

_She's the one._

Snow and David were reluctant to allow Killian to attempt to find a way to cross realms. "She is finally happy," said Snow. "I couldn't bear to take away her happy ending."

"But it isn't real. Emma deserves a _real_ happy ending, not just with Henry, but with her family."

Snow glanced at him tiredly. They'd been arguing about this for a month at least. "And you?"

"This isn't about me," said Killian quickly. Even though part of it was. For the past thirty days he had woken up with a surge of regret, for not telling Emma exactly how much she meant to him. He hadn't told her how she was the only person that gave his life purpose.

Growing up as an orphan himself, Killian knew how easy it was to believe that no one could ever want you. He also knew that Emma had spent most of her life thinking that. It broke his heart that she had no idea how much she was loved, needed, and wanted, not just by him, but also by her parents, and everyone in Storybrooke.

"Killian," said Snow. "I know you miss her, but we have to do what is best for Emma. You did that all through Neverland. I'm just asking you to do it again."

Killian sighed. He knew that Snow was right. Two weeks ago, Snow had asked to talk to him, about Emma, and about Neverland. He and Snow understood each other much better now.

He felt better knowing that Snow knew just how much he loved her daughter, and just how much he was willing to sacrifice for her happiness.

Snow laid a hand on his cheek. "Don't lose hope just yet, Killian. Perhaps one day we will see her again. Now let us prepare for the Council meeting."

-/-

They had been in the Enchanted forest for ten months before absolute disaster struck.

They all stood in the war council room, Snow, Charming, Regina, Robin Hood, Belle, Neal, Blue, Tink, Granny, Jiminy and the dwarves.

"We have to find a way to bring Emma home," said Charming. "She is the only one who can defeat the Witch."

"It's impossible to cross realms," said Regina. "I told you this when I cast the curse."

"Regina," said Snow, "There has to be a way. Can't you think of something?"

Regina sighed. "There is only one force strong enough to transcend realms," she said, "and even then we will need a way to create a portal."

"What is it?" asked Charming.

Regina raised a brow. "Seriously, Snow, what do you see in him?"

Snow glared at the queen.

"True Love," said Regina. "True Love can transcend realms and break any curse. But unfortunately, we have no way of knowing who Emma's True love is. It certainly isn't this _person,_" she said gesturing to Neal.

"Why not," said Snow and Charming together.

"I hired a private investigator when Emma first came to town. Rumple Jr. here made the call that landed Emma in prison. My moral compass may not point exactly due North, but I do know a little something about True Love," she said, glancing at Robin. "and you don't do that to someone you love."

Before anyone could stop him, Charming crossed the room and hit Neal squarely in the jaw.

"I probably deserved that," said Neal, grasping his jaw.

"You certainly did," said Charming angrily, shaking out his hand.

Snow made an attempt to move forward, but Killian laid a hand on her shoulder. "David took care of it, Snow," he said. "We have more important things to worry about than Neal."

Snow turned to Killian, her jaw dropping. She could see the anger flashing in his eyes, anger directed toward Neal, no doubt, but yet, all he could think about was Emma. Her eyes softened. "What about Killian," asked Snow.

Regina glanced at the pirate. "Hmm, the pirate does pine for Emma," she said, "and the way he did whatever Emma told him in Neverland was infuriatingly, and sickeningly sweet. But we need some way to make sure it will work. I might have a spell that will allow one person to return to the Land Without Magic. Tink?"  
"Yes, Regina?"

"Do you have anymore pixie dust?"

"I do," said Tink, removing a half-empty vial from her pocket.

Regina took the vial and conjured a mirror, sprinkling a bit of dust on it. She handed the mirror to Killian. "This will show you your True Love."

The council members held their breath as a picture formed in the mirror. "Congratulations, pirate," said Regina, looking over his shoulder. "Emma Swan is your True Love. Now I will make a potion that should restore Emma's memories, and it will take a day for me to gather the ingredients to cast the spell that will allow Hook to cross realms. We will meet back here tomorrow night."

Then Regina turned on her heel and left the room, Robin following behind her.

"You are all dismissed," said Snow.

Killian hadn't spoken a word. He was just staring at the mirror as everyone vacated the room.

Charming and Snow remained. "Jones, you will be able to do it," said Charming. "You will be able to bring our daughter home."

Killian finally tore his gaze away from the mirror. "You think so."

"True Love can break any curse," said Snow. "Charming and I know that better than most."

Killian smiled. After all these months of missing her, he would finally be able to see Emma again. He didn't care that he was fighting against impossible odds and vicious curses.

Emma Swan was his True Love.

_She's the one._

-/-

"Now Emma might be anywhere," said Regina to Killian. "But start with Boston and New York. Take good care of this potion. It will restore her memories."

"What about True Love's Kiss," asked Tink.

"It doesn't work with memory loss," said Snow, quickly.

"This is unlike what happened to you, Snow," said Regina. "Emma did not take a potion to forget. I did try to leave a door open, but if I were you, Hook, I would not try True Love's Kiss. It would be a long shot at best, and Emma has no memory of you. Well, at least not one strong enough to break through the fog of her false memories."

"Aye, Regina," said Killian, fiercely determined to succeed.

"Okay, everyone take a step back," ordered Regina.

She raised her palms and Killian was suddenly enveloped in a puff of purple smoke.

As he began to fade away, all he could see was Emma's golden hair and beautiful green eyes. Someday soon, they would be reunited.

-/-

"Swan," said Killian, "you came." He went to meet her on the sidewalk in front of the precinct.

"I couldn't just leave you in jail," confessed Emma, "We may not know each other, but I know better than most how awful it is to be left in jail."

Killian smiled despite himself. It had been a difficult twenty-four hours. Hell, it had been a difficult year, but now she was standing in front of him, close enough that he could reach out and touch her.

She held up the potion bottle. "I'm going to drink this," she said.

"Really," he asked, his eyes flickering with hope. Hope that she would remember him at last.

"Really. But if nothing happens, you have to promise to leave my son and me alone. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes," said Killian, knowing with absolute certainty that the potion would work. True Love's Kiss had been a long shot, but this was different.

Emma sighed and finished the potion in one gulp. It worked instantaneously.

Emma swayed as the memories came back.

Killian put his hand on her forearm to steady her.

Emma's eyes snapped open and Killian's heart skipped another beat as he saw a flash of recognition in her eyes.

"Hook," she breathed, and then she pulled him to her.

"Emma," he said into her hair, as his arms tightened around her. After a year he was finally holding her in his arms, and he reveled in the glorious feeling. He was home.

"You came back for me," she said into his chest.

"Does that surprise you?" he teased.

"No. You kept your promise. Thank you."

"Emma, you have to know this now. You are the one person that gives my life purpose. You make me want to be a better man. You are it for me. You are the one. I will always come for you, and fight for you and your happiness."

Emma looked up at him. No one had ever needed her like that, or loved her like that. No one, except, perhaps, for Henry. It was too soon for her to tell him that she felt the same, but just like that day they said goodbye, she wanted to give him hope. Hope that they would find their happy ending after they broke this new curse and saved her family.

She gave him a genuine smile. "Good," she said.


	24. You've Changed

Rumple was hiding deep in the woods. He had not died when he killed Pan with the Dark One dagger.

Instead he had returned to the Enchanted Forest, weak and nearly dead, his magical powers almost drained. Almost, but not quite. He had returned to Storybrooke with the others because of the Witch's curse.

Charming found him shortly after arriving.

"Gold, I thought you were dead," said Charming.

Rumple looked up at him. "I nearly was, but that is a story for another day. We need to get Miss Swan back."

"I know," said Charming. "We sent Hook to bring her back. Regina made a potion to restore her memories."

"You will bring her to me as soon as she returns," said Rumple.

"Why?"

"She needs to learn to wield her magic properly if we are to defeat the Wicked Witch," said Rumple. Then he handed Charming a gold coin.

"What is this?"

"A key of sorts. Give it to Emma. It will allow her to break through the protection spell that is keeping this hollow safe."

"Okay, will Hook be successful, though?"

Rumple nodded. "Yes," he said, "the pirate will finally manage to do something noble."

"He's a better man than you give him credit for," said Charming.

Rumple laughed. "Ah, I see that you have come to think highly of the pirate who may very well be your son-in-law."

"That is more than I can say for your son," said Charming.

"Baelfire is his father's son," acknowledged Rumple. "Now I expect you'll want to get back to you wife. You never know what the green dearie might do to her."

Charming nodded. "I'll send Emma to you when she arrives."

-/-

"I don't think it's a good idea," said Snow.

"I'll do whatever it takes to stop the Witch and save the town," said Emma. "You don't have to like it, but I need to do this."

"You shouldn't go off into the woods by yourself," said Snow, sounding worried.

"Emma knows how to take care of herself," said Killian, taking a step closer to Emma, his hand finding hers.

Emma smiled up at him. She had missed his constant support.

"If anyone can help Emma learn to wield her magic, it is Rumplestiltskin," said Charming, putting an arm around his wife. "Since Regina is currently unable to do so."

Snow sighed. They were right. "Be careful, Emma."

Emma embraced her parents. "I'll see you all soon," she said. Before she went into the woods she took Killian aside. "You'll find me, if I'm not back by nightfall?"

"As you wish," he said.

Emma couldn't help it. Even at the worst of times, Killian could still make her smile. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Killian. Keep my family safe."

"Always," he said, squeezing her hand before letting her go.

-/-

Feigning ignorance was the best way to survive in Storybrooke, now that the Wicked Witch was Mayor, Which is why, Snow, Charming, Henry, and Killian sat together in a booth at Granny's, acting like nothing was wrong, waiting for the time to pass.

The bell rang as the door opened. Belle stepped in. No one had told her that Rumple had survived.

Snow's eyes went to the still grieving woman. "Someone has to tell her," she said.

"I will," said Killian.

"Do you think she'll trust you after what happened," asked Charming.

"Perhaps not, but I did wrong by her, and perhaps giving her the news that her beloved has survived will start to make up for it." Killian slid out of the booth and walked up to Belle.

"Hello, lass," he said.

"What do you want?" asked Belle.

"To give you some news," said Killian. He lowered his voice and whispered in her ear. "Your True Love survived, and he is in the woods with Emma this very moment."

Belle jumped back, her hands flew to her mouth to cover her gasp. "How do I know you are telling the truth," she asked.

"Belle, I would not lie when it comes to True Love," he said, "even where Rumplestiltskin is involved."

Belle studied him for a long moment. "I believe you," she said at last.

"As soon as night falls I am going to find Emma in the woods. I'd be honored if you'd join me, and then at long last you will be reunited with your beloved."

"You would do that?"

"I owe it to you, Belle," said Killian, "Don't you think?"

"Yes," said Belle with a small smile. "Besides, you don't know these woods like I do."

-/-

When the sun slipped from the sky, Killian and Belle left the diner and headed for the woods.

"You've certainly changed in this past year," said Belle, falling into step beside Killian.

Killian didn't say anything.

"It's because of Emma, isn't it?" asked Belle. "You believe that she is you True Love."

"Guilty as charged," said Killian, trying to keep his tone light.

Belle smiled. "I know this more than anyone. When you're in love, really, truly, in love, you become the best version of yourself. You become the person you truly are beneath all the layers. The darkness fades. It happened with Rumple, and now it's happened to you."

Killian glanced at Belle. Her words were touching, and he was once again reminded that he owed her an apology. "Belle, I apologize for shooting you. I have since realized that a life spent in pursuit of revenge is no life at all. I am not excusing my actions, but I shouldn't have involved you. You were innocent, after all."

"We've all done things worth regretting," said Belle.

"Aye, that we have," said Killian.

They moved through the woods in silence, before Belle recognized a familiar path. "I think that they will be this way," said Belle. They were on the path heading towards the fountain. The spot where she and Rumple had reunited the first time.

Sure enough, after ten minutes they saw Emma and Rumple standing in a small clearing. Emma threw her hands up in frustration, and Gold would have responded, but then he saw Belle.

"Rumple," cried the brunette, running to meet him.

"Belle, my darling," said Rumple. He drew her into his arms and kissed her softly. "How did you get here?"

"Hook," she said.

Rumple frowned. "Hook?"

"Shh," said Belle. "Everything that happened is in the past. It's time to put it behind us. He apologized and I forgave him. He told me you were alive and brought me to you. As far as I'm concerned we can all be civil."

Rumple glanced over at Killian, who was standing close to Emma. "Thank you, Captain," he grumbled.

"It was a pleasure," said Killian, speaking more to Belle than to Rumple. "I've come to take Emma home."

"Very well. We won't be making much more progress tonight in any case."

"Aren't you two coming back with us?" asked Emma.

Rumple shook his head. "Belle should go back with you. The witch doesn't know that I am still alive, and the longer we can keep that a secret, the better of we'll be."

"No, Rumple. I'm staying here with you."

"Quite a tough lass you have there, Dark One. I'd listen to her if I were you."

Rumple sighed and pulled Belle closer. Then he turned to Emma. "Come back the same time tomorrow, Miss Swan, and do not let anyone follow you."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Gold," said Emma. "Let's go, Killian."

"Thank you again, Hook," said Belle, before the two of them left.

Killian inclined his head slightly, and turned to follow Emma.

"So, you and Belle seem to be on better terms since the lass time you met," said Emma.

"Well I'm no longer concerned with the past," said Killian, " and I owed the lady an apology. I'd rather live for the moment, and for the future. Rumplestiltskin is part of your family and I will have to tolerate him from now on."

Emma grabbed his hand, stopped walking, and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for," asked Killian.

"I'm proud of you," said Emma.

Killian beamed, and he wanted noting more than to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless, but now was not the time for that. They had a curse to break. What mattered now is that they were in this together.


	25. You're My Idiot

The small crowed sighed as Rumplestiltskin kissed his bride.

Killian sat at the back of the church, his eyes on Emma who was sitting with her family a few rows up.

Belle had convinced Rumple to invite him to the wedding.

Belle had told her groom that Killian was a man of honor, his love for Emma brought out the best in him. "You two have more in common than you might think," she'd said.

Killian was amazed by Belle's capacity for forgiveness.

Out of begrudging respect for the the groom, Killian had slipped in at the last moment and sat in the back.

Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that he would be attending the wedding of Rumplestiltskin.

But then he'd met Emma.

Like it or not, Rumple was part of Emma's family, and a prominent member of the community. He had to get used to being around him.

It was a small price to pay for Emma's happiness, and it was a price he accepted with no qualms.

-/-

Emma looked absolutely radiant in her gown. When their gazes met from across the church at the close of the ceremony, Killian forgot to breathe for a moment.

She slipped from the pew and came to meet him. "You came," she said.

"It would have been unwise to refuse a direct request from the bride," said Killian with a small smile. "By the way, you look utterly ravishing today."

Emma's cheeks turned pink. "Well, I'm glad you're here" she said. "This wedding just got better."

Killian offered her his arm, which she took. "I'm glad that my actions please you, your royal highness," he said, with a teasing smirk.

"Shut up," said Emma.

"As you wish, my lady," he said, inclining his head.

"You're an idiot," said Emma fondly.

"So you've said."

"But you're _my_ idiot," said Emma.

"Always and forever, Swan."


	26. Will You Come To The Reception With Me?

"You missed the ceremony," said Emma. She had entered the Captain's Quarters without knocking.

Killian was sitting at his desk, his fingers tracing over an old piece of parchment. He didn't say anything.

Emma moved to stand behind Killian and peered over his shoulder. "Is that Milah?" she asked, gesturing to the woman in the picture.

"Yes," said Killian.

"She was very beautiful," said Emma.

"Yes, she was," said Killian softly. He looked up at Emma, who was frowning. "Are you jealous, love?"

"No," said Emma quickly. "Of course not. It this why you missed the ceremony? Because you were thinking about happened with you, Gold, and Milah?" She wasn't upset, but she did sound worried.

"Milah was my first love. She was also Rumplestiltskin's first. Now he's happily married to his True Love and I can't help but envy him."

Emma frowned. She and Killian still hadn't talked about his failed attempt at True Love's Kiss. Actually, they hadn't done much talking about their feelings at all. They'd had a new curse to break and a witch to defeat. This was one of the first calm days they'd had in weeks. Emma laid a hand on his shoulder. "Can we talk?"

"Certainly," said Killian, "It's about bloody time."

Emma pulled up a second chair. "Killian," she said.

Killian blinked. She rarely used his given name.

"You have to know that I care about you, especially after everything we've been through."

Killian sighed. He did know that, and he was grateful because he knew how hard it was for Emma to let people in. However, he also knew that she didn't love him. The failed True Love's Kiss had proved that. While he knew that he would always remain by Emma's side, it hurt that he couldn't have with her what Snow and Charming had. Or what Rumple and Belle Had. Hell, even Regina had it with her outlaw.

Emma laid her hand on his. "You came back for me. You helped me save my family. That means the world to me," said Emma.

"Does that surprise you?" asked Killian.

Emma shook her head. "No. You've proven over and over again that you would do anything for me and for my family. No one has ever done that before. I never thought that anyone would love me the way you do. I've never felt good enough for anyone."

"Emma," said Killian, squeezing her hand in his. "You are all that I want. You're it for me. I'll never leave your side, even if we aren't—"

"Aren't what?" asked Emma.

"True Love," said Killian.

"What makes you think that?" said Emma.

"When I kissed you, your memories didn't come back," said Killian sadly.

Emma couldn't help it, really. She laughed.

Killian frowned at her. "Emma, love. I fail to see the humor in the situation."

"True Love's Kiss doesn't work on memory loss," said Emma with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"David didn't tell you?"

"He certainly did not," said Killian, sounding bitter.

"My mom took a potion to forget my dad, because they couldn't be together, and her memories of him were too painful. Gold gave her a potion that erased David from her memories. She was miserable. Later, David found her again, and tried to kiss her. She punched him."

"I always knew your mother was a tough lass," said Killian.

"Killian, I don't know if we're True Love, but I do know that I care about you. I might even love you. I want to see where this goes."

Killian's eyes lit up. "You do?"

"Yes," said Emma. "I'm the Savior, and the next curse or villain might come along any day now. Mary Margaret and David have told me over and over to enjoy the good moments in between the bad ones. The truth is that ever since you came back on your ship, almost all of my good moments have happened with you. I don't want to lose that."

Killian grinned. "I can assure you, love, I am not so easy to get rid of."

"Good," said Emma. "Now, will you come to reception with me? It will be fun."

"I'd be honored, Emma."

"Good. I brought some clothes for you to wear. It's a wedding reception, and the leather won't do."

"I thought you liked the pirate garb" Killian teased.

Emma blushed. "I never said that," said Emma. She handed him black slacks, a red dress shirt, a black tie, and some black dress shoes. "Just get dressed. I'll wait outside."

"As you wish, my lady," said Killian.

Emma smiled and left the cabin.

Fifteen minutes later Killian came out of the cabin. Emma's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. "You clean up good," she said softly.

"I'm glad you approve," said Killian, invading her personal space. "Have I said how beautiful you look in that dress?"

Emma flushed. Mary Margaret had helped her pick out a form fitting red dress for the wedding. If the way Killian was looking at her was any indication, it was very flattering indeed. "Thanks," she said.

Killian cupped her cheek with his hand. "If I kissed you now, would your reaction be closer to the first time or the second time?"

"The first," said Emma, a bit breathily.

His lips were on hers within seconds. Emma moaned as his lips moved against hers. He took advantage of the opportunity and deepened the kiss. He plundered her mouth and their lips, teeth and tongues clashed together. Emma wrapped his arms around her neck and pressed herself against him.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. It was the definition of a perfect moment.

"That was—" said Killian, after the separated.

"Definitely not a one time thing," supplied Emma.

"Good," said Killian. "Shall we go?"

"Yes," said Emma, slipping her hand into his.


	27. French Fries & Curls

It was one of the very first things Killian Jones had noticed about Emma Swan.

Her beautiful golden hair.

When she'd first tied him to that tree in the Enchanted Forest, even with his life on the line, he couldn't help but notice the way the sunshine glinted off her long, flowing locks.

Then she'd grabbed him in the giant's lair and he's given into temptation and brushed a strand of it behind her ear. He didn't realize it then, but that single touch had been the beginning of the end.

In Neverland, he'd buried his good hand in her hair, reveling in the sensation of the silken gold against his skin. It was a sensation that we could feel for the rest of his life and never tire of.

Then he'd gone a year without seeing her and when he finally found her, he kissed her based on the smallest hope that it would bring her memories back.

Even though the result was less than pleasant, it didn't matter, because she was there in front of him. She was real, and he knew that with time she would remember him.

They had finally defeated the Wicked Witch, and the inhabitants of Storybrooke were now enjoying a few days of well-deserved peace.

Killian was itching to see Emma again. Things between them had changed so much. Emma was finally letting him in and letting her guard down. They had kissed again. She had taken him into her arms a few times. She'd said the words that he'd been waiting to hear. _"I need you."_

He had fought by her side, protected her son, and watched over her family. All for her and all because he loved her.

Killian swirled his coffee cup around. He missed Emma more than words could adequately express. But he was giving her time to rest. She deserved it more than anyone else. They had said goodbye after the battle, Killian promising that he would be there for her whenever she was ready to talk.

She had embraced him, running a hand through his hair and caressing his cheek. "Thank you, _Killian,_ for everything," she'd whispered.

"Anything for you, Emma," he'd responded.

Now all he had to do was wait, and he'd spent much of his time waiting to see her in Granny's Diner. After all, everyone needed to eat.

His hopes finally came to fruition seven days after the death of the witch. Emma came in around lunch time. Killian's breath caught in his chest.

Her hair looked different. It was curled and flowing down her shoulders. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

As if she felt him staring, she turned towards him, caught his gaze and smiled. Then before he knew it, she came to join him at his table. "Hey there, Captain," she said.

"Hello Sheriff, " he said, his eyes flicking to her badge "All's well in Storybrooke?"

Emma nodded. "Unless you know something I don't know," she said.

Killian grinned. "You look beautiful today, Swan."

Emma blushed. "Thank you."

"I especially like the way your hair is arranged," he said, reaching over and tucking an errant curl behind her ear.

"Thanks. I didn't realize how much I missed my curling iron."

"I've no idea to what you are referring, but I'm quite fond of the end result."

"So I should keep the curls?' Emma teased.

"You always look beautiful," said Killian honestly.

"Careful, Captain, a girl could get used to compliments like these."

"I wouldn't be averse to such an occurrence," said Killian. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," she admitted, laying her hand on the table as a clear invitation.

Killian linked her fingers with his, his thumb caressing her palm.

"Sorry I couldn't see you sooner," said Emma softly.

"You never need to apologize to me, Emma. Your family needed you."

"You're part of my family too, you know," said Emma. "After everything that has happened, I need you to know that."

"I'm honored," said Killian.

"Killian—I" began Emma. She sighed and looked down at their joined hands.

"Yes, love?"

Emma forced herself to look up at him. "This is hard," she said softly.

"You can tell me anything," said Killian.

"I—I," said Emma, faltering again.

Killian squeezed her hand in his in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture.

She seemed to draw strength from his touch. "I want to be with you," she said. "I can't promise that it will be easy, but I care for you, and I want you in my life more than you are now, as cheesy as it sounds."

"Emma, love, nothing would make me happier," said Killian, leaning across the table slowly so he could kiss her, giving her an out if she wished to take it. She didn't. Instead she leaned in and met him halfway, not even caring that they were in public. She just wanted everything out in the open. She didn't care who was looking. She just wanted to enjoy a good moment with Killian Jones.

She felt his hand wrap itself in her hair, and she leaned into his touch as she continued to kiss him.

It wasn't until they heard a wolf-whistle from Red that they broke apart.

The she-wolf waitress brought Emma her usual, a grilled cheese with fries and some hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon.

"Anything else for you, Captain," she asked.

"I'll just take some of Emma's fries," said Killian with a grin.

"Like hell you will," she shot back. "Bring him his own, Ruby."

"Coming right up "By the way, it's about bloody time," said Ruby with a grin, in a poor imitation of Killian's accent.

"You've been spending too much time here," said Emma, taking a bite of her sandwich. Killian just smiled, sliding his hand across the table to take one of her fries, a delicacy that he'd grown rather fond of.

She swatted his hand away. "Nice try," she said.

"Nothing gets past you, Swan."

"Nope, and until you get your own fries, I'm not taking my eyes off you for a second," she warned playfully.

"I would despair if did, love," said Killian.


	28. Did My Mom Send You?

"Henry, wait!" called Emma after her son.

The boy didn't turn back though. Emma wanted to run after him, but Neal laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Emma shook his hand off and glared at him as if she'd been burned. "I'm going after him," said Emma to the group, comprised of her parents, Regina, Tink, Killian and Neal.

"No," said Regina, "You're coming with us. We'll need all the magic we get if we're going to take gown the green menace."

"But—" said Emma.

"You know that Regina is right, Ems" said Neal.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the father of her child. "He could get hurt," she said. She looked at Regina, who looked worried, but determined to move forward. Neal was expressionless. Her eyes went to Killian. "Will you find him?" she asked.

Killian was surprised, but agreed without a second thought.

Emma gave him the barest hint of a smile. "Make sure nothing happens to him," said Emma softly.

"I promise, Emma. Your son will be safe with me."

"I trust you," said Emma, reaching out and taking his hand for a moment before turning away to join the others.

Killian watched as the group began to head toward the town square, but Neal hung back. "Hook," he said.

"Yes, Neal?"

"If I don't make it, you need to take care of them. Of Emma and Henry."

Killian blinked. "I'm sure you'll be fine, mate," he said, trying to lighten the moment.

"Promise me," said Neal.

"I promise. I would do anything for Emma and your son," said Killian.

"Great," said Neal, "Thanks man," then he offered his hand.

Killian shook it. "Take care of yourself, Neal. Henry will be fine. And make sure—"

"Nothing will happen to Emma," said Neal.

"Make sure of it," said Killian.

Neal nodded and turned to catch up with the others.

-/-

"Did my Mom send you?" asked Henry, upon hearing footsteps in the sand behind him.

"She's worried about you, lad," said Killian, dropping to sit beside Henry. "We all are."

"I'm not a kid anymore," grumbled Henry. "I want to help. I want to be a hero."

Killian looked over at the boy. He understood wanting to be a hero, probably more than anyone. "Henry, believe me, I understand your frustration, but your family just wants what's best for you. We all want to keep you safe."

"What does it matter? Everyone's in danger anyway," said Henry.

"True, but by staying behind, you are a bit safer than the rest, and that's what matters," said Killian.

"So, did my mom ask you to watch over me?"

"Aye, she did, and your father" said Killian.

"So, what happened there?" asked Henry.

"Pardon?"

"What happened between you and my dad? He spent a lot of time in Neverland."

"That he did," said Killian. "He was around your age. I pulled him out of the water. He spent his first few weeks in Neverland aboard the Jolly Roger."

"Did you teach him how to navigate the stars and sail your ship?"

"Aye," said Killian. He hadn't thought about his time with Baelfire in quite some time. It hurt too much.

"Will you teach me too?" asked Henry.

"If you want," said Killian.

"Good," said Henry. The boy knew that there was a more complicated back-story between his dad and the pirate, and even his grandpa, but all three of them seemed to have put it behind them for the time being, so he didn't press the issue. However, there was one thing that they needed to get out in the open.

"So, you kissed my mom," said Henry. "Twice."

Killian blinked. "How did—"

"My other mom implied it," said Henry.

"Regina is anything but subtle," murmured Killian.

"You know, you shouldn't feel bad about True Love's Kiss not working on Emma," said Henry.

"That so?"

Henry nodded. "True Love's Kiss doesn't work with memory loss. Both of my grandpas tried it with Snow and Belle. It didn't end very well."

Killian smirked.

Both were silent for a moment until Henry spoke again. "I think she loves you too."

Killian glanced over hat Henry, his eyes wide.

"My mom never dated anyone when we were living in New York. It was always just the two of us. But I could tell she was lonely, like there was someone missing from her life. Someone important. And then when you came back, even before she drank the potion, she seemed to recognize you. She was happier that day."

"She had a funny way of showing it," said Killian absently.

"She looks at you differently than she looks at my dad," continued Henry. "You make her smile. Not many people are able to do that. My mom isn't really used to people loving her. It's hard for her to accept sometimes."

"You're certainly wise for your age, lad," said Killian.

"I think you'll be good for her," admitted Henry.

"Would you be okay with that, if that's what she chooses?"

Henry nodded slowly. "I just want her to be happy. I don't know what my dad did to her, but it's pretty clear that my parents aren't going to get back together."

"I'm sorry, lad," said Killian. "I know what it's like to have a broken family."

Henry smiled slightly. "My family might be unusual, but in the end I just have more people who love me. Plus, I have a family of fairytale characters. It's a kid's dream."

"I'm glad you see it that way," said Killian, ruffling the boy's hair.

"So, are you going to teach me how to be a pirate? Every captain needs a first mate."

Killian grinned. "Do you think you could handle it?"

"Gramps already taught me how to ride a horse and use a sword," said Henry proudly.

"The prince may be good, but I'm sure I could still teach you a thing or two about wielding a sword, tying knots and navigation."

Henry beamed up at him. "Can we start now? I brought some rope in by backpack."

"Aye, let's get started. Your mother could certainly use another charming pirate in her life."


	29. Lost & Found

"Bring back our girl," said David, clapping Killian on the back.

"I will," said Killian, mounting the horse. "I will not fail."

-/-

It had been ten months.

Killian had thought of Emma every day that they'd been apart, just as he had promised.

Her voice, her smile, her stubbornness, her bravery, and what he'd hoped to be her love, we burned into his memory. _Good_, she'd said.

He'd lost track of how many arguments he'd had with Snow and David, insisting that they needed to find a way to bring Emma back. He'd lost track of how many times Regina had told him that it was impossible to get back to the Land Without Magic. Each time his heart had sunk deeper into sorrow.

Still, at the end each day, he went to sleep thinking of her brilliant green eyes, her golden hair and her _Good._Hope flared in his chest, and he knew he'd see her again. Fate had brought them together, and then torn them apart. However, if it was one thing he'd learned from the Charmings, it was that True Love must be fought for, and he knew that what he felt for Emma was love in its truest, purest form.

The three hundred years of agony, darkness, and sorrow were suddenly worth it because of Emma. He had a reason to live, a reason to be a hero. He had thought of her every day for a year, and with each day he had fallen more and more in love with her.

It wasn't until the witch attacked that he was given leave to search the realm for a way to get back to Emma. And he'd found one quickly.

Killian stepped into the swirling portal in Lake Nostos.

He was one step closer to finding Emma.

-/-

"Are you okay, sir? Are you trying to find your way to 42nd street?

Killian opened his eyes. This place seemed familiar. An older man was peering down at him. "You certainly must be dedicated to your craft. I bet you passed out from rum."

Killian stood up. "Where am I?"

"New York City, where did you think you were, Neverland?"

Killian sighed. "Pardon me," he said gruffly, pushing past the man. He withdrew the compass from his pocket. He could only hope that it would help him find Emma.

-/-

It was enough to be in the same realm as her.

Killian repeated the sentiment like a mantra as he combed every inch of New York. For days he'd received countess pointed stares and questions from random by passers. He stuck out like a sore thumb.

None of this mattered though.

With every dwelling that he searched, he was getting closer to finding Emma.

Emma.

His light. His hope. His savior.

It was a familiar pattern. He'd enter an apartment complex and knock on doors until someone answered. He'd check them off his mind. 2 down. 48 to go. And so on.

Day after day. Complex after complex.

-/-

He finally found her on a Sunday.

He'd entered a post apartment complex, and ignored the suspicious gaze from the doorman. He withdrew the compass. The device had been bloody unreliable up to this point, but he though of Emma. He thought of how good it would be to see her again after so many months.

The needle swayed back and forth before finally settling, pointing towards the staircase.

Killian took a deep breath. He had a good feeling about this place. It felt brighter somehow.

-/-

Emma Swan sprinkled cinnamon over her son's hot chocolate. It was just another typical Sunday morning.

Or so she thought.

A loud banging on the door interrupted their peaceful breakfast.

"Henry, stay here," said Emma. She set down her mug and walked towards the door.

_Who the hell showed up at someone's apartment at 8:15 in the morning?_

Well whoever it was, they sounded desperate.

Emma opened the door only to find a devilishly handsome, leather-clad method actor standing at her door. New York was filled with all kinds of strange characters.

His smile was practically blinding. "Swan," he said.

The stranger took a step forward. Emma raised a hand and put it on his chest, keeping him at bay. She could feel the thrumming of his heart beneath her fingertips.

"Who are you?"

"I'm an old friend. Your family is in danger."

"My family is right here," snapped Emma. This guy was clearly insane.

"I know you don't remember me, but I can make you."

Then he was kissing her, and for the briefest second, Emma kissed him back before her survival skills kicked in and she kneed him where the sun doesn't shine.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Long shot. I was hoping you felt as I did."

He said it with such sincerity, and a small voice in the back of her mind cried out for him to trust her. _Don't be afraid, Emma. _ "The only thing you're going to feel is the handcuffs when I call the cops."

"I know this sounds crazy, but you have to remember—"

Emma slammed the door. She had to keep this psychopath away from her son.

-/-

Killian slumped against the wall. The kiss hadn't brought her memories back. David had warned him that it was a long shot, but Killian had hoped that the spark of what they'd began to build in Neverland had somehow survived.

No matter.

He'd bring her memories back with the potion Regina had given him.

Then he would fight by her side to save her family.

He had spent every day for the past year and more loving her, and he would love her for the rest of his days. She was it for him, and he would spend the rest of his days proving it to her.


	30. Chapter 29

They had weakened the witch during the face-off in the square, and Storybrooke was experiencing a single night of peace while the green menace was recovering.

Henry walked purposefully down to the docks. He walked up the gangplank went straight to the Captain's Quarters.

"Come in," said Killian, after Henry knocked.

"Ah, young sir, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's my mom's birthday today and I think it would mean a lot to her if you went to see her," said Henry.

Killian smiled at the lad. "What makes you think that, lad?"

"I can just tell. My mom is used to spending her birthdays alone. And with everything that's happened this week, it's even worse. Snow and David already stopped by, but she sent them away. She even told me to go with them. I think she could use some company, and you might be the only one she'll be willing to see."

"Well, far be it from me to turn down a reasonable request," said Killian.

"My mom is stubborn, so you shouldn't go unprepared," said Henry, with a small smile. He handed Killian a small gold package tied with a red ribbon.

"What is this?"

"It's a necklace. The pendant is a compass. Snow helped me pick it out. You should also stop by the bakery. I already ordered a dozen chocolate cupcakes with butter cream icing. They are my mom's favorite."

Killian grinned. "Can I count this as your blessing, lad?"

Henry nodded. "You're not my father, but you make my mom happy. Plus, there's a very good chance that you could be her True Love."

"Lad, I want you to know that I would never try to replace your father. I cared for him very much," said Killian, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Henry nodded sadly. "My father died a hero," said Henry.

"Your father was a good man," said Killian, knowing that Henry wasn't ready to talk about this yet. "Well, lad, how about I take you back to Snow and David's place before I go to the bakery? You shouldn't be out walking the streets alone. It still isn't safe."

"Let's go," said Henry.

-/-

"Who is it?"

"Your favorite pirate," quipped Killian. "I come bearing gifts." Killian heard shuffling from within the apartment.

The door opened. Emma's eyes were rimmed with red and she was wearing her favorite pajamas. She still looked absolutely gorgeous. Killian swallowed.

Emma looked at the package in Killian's hand. "What is that?" she asked.

"Chocolate cupcakes for your birthday," said Killian.

Emma smiled slightly. "Come one in, then."

Killian crossed the apartment and set the box on the table. He turned to face Emma, who looked exhausted, and broken, and he could hardly blame her.

"Emma, love, would you like me to go?" he asked.

Emma sighed. "No," said Emma. "Stay. I could use some company."

"As the lady wishes," said Killian, gallantly pulling out a chair for her.

Emma smiled as she slid into the chair. "Take a seat, Captain."

"So, did my parents send you?" asked Emma.

Killian shook his head. "Henry paid me a visit. He didn't want you to be alone on your birthday. Not again."

Emma looked slightly surprised, and took a cupcake from the box.

"So, love, is there anything I can do to make you feel better."

"These cupcakes are a good start," said Emma with a smirk.

"I know all of this has been hard for you," said Killian, reaching for her hand across the table.

She didn't pull away.

"Well, the whole battling evil is normal. I'm the savior after all," said Emma, hoping to deflect.

"And Neal?"

Emma averted her gaze. "Of course I'm sad that he's gone. Henry didn't deserve to lose his father. It kills me that Henry will have to grow up without Neal. But I lost Neal eleven years ago. Then I lost him again. I'm not saying the pain will ever fade completely, but it is something I have lived with for years."

Emma couldn't believe how open she was being with Hook, but with him, everything was just _easier._ His hand tightened over hers, his thumb stroking her skin.

"Emma," he said softly.

"Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Maybe I will later, but for the rest of the evening I could use a distraction. I want to have a few good moments before all hell breaks loose again."

Killian handed Emma another cupcake. "I can help with that, my lady," he said.

Emma smiled before taking a dollop of frosting on her finger and licking it clean.

Killian swallowed hard. Gods, was she doing this on purpose?

"Delicious," she said. "Want one?"

"A gentleman would never rob a lady of pleasure," said Killian, a bit huskily.

"What if the lady in question offers to share?"

"Far be it from me to turn down a reasonable request." He took a cupcake and bit into it. "Quite decadent," he said with appreciation.

Emma's eyes lowered and she tried, and failed, to hold back a giggle.

"What is it, love?"

"You have some chocolate on your chin," she said, reaching out and brushing her thumb against his scruff.

Killian's breath caught in his throat at the contact.

She withdrew her hand, blushing slightly, thinking that it was nice to be with Killian on her birthday.

"Allow me to return the favor, love," said Killian, scooting his chair closer. He kissed the corner of her mouth, tasting a bit of stray chocolate.

Emma turned her head and brushed her lips against his, kissing him soundly. Her tongue slid against her bottom lip, and the kiss was even sweeter because of the chocolate. Emma moaned softly, and Killian took advantage of the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

Too soon, he pulled away. "I have something else for you," he said breathily, withdrawing the small gold box from his coat pocket.

"Is it better than chocolate?" she asked teasingly.

"Perhaps not," said Killian, "but I do hope you'll like it."

Emma slid the ribbon off the box and opened it. Lying against tissue paper was a beautiful compass pendant and a thing gold chain. "It's beautiful," said Emma. "Thank you."

"I cannot take all the credit. You mother and Henry picked it out. I am just the messenger."

Emma smiled. She knew exactly why Henry had picked a compass. "Will you help me put it on?"

She turned her chair around and scooted closer to him.

Killian swept her hair to the side, his fingers caressing the curve of her neck as he skillfully clasped the necklace.

Emma turned back to face him. "How does it look?" she asked.

"Beautiful," he breathed. "Happy Birthday, love."

Emma smiled. "Now, doesn't the Birthday girl get another kiss?"


	31. The Storm

The Jolly Roger pitched back and forth on the turbulent water.

"How long will it last?" whispered Emma, pressing her face into Killian's chest.

Killian's hand was buried in her still damp hair, his hooked arm curled around her shivered. It was freezing below deck, and even the thick blanked that Killian had draped around them could ease the cold that had seemed to seep into her bones.

"A few hours," said Killian. "It could be longer. The sea has a mind of its own."

"The storm came out of nowhere," grumbled Emma.

Killian chuckled before pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead. "Aye, but luckily for you, my dear, you look very fetching when wet."

He could practically feel her rolling her eyes. "Shush. I'm not in the mood," she grumbled into his chest.

"It's a shame," said Killian teasingly, "We could be here for a while, and it would certainly warm you up."

"Keep dreaming, buddy," said Emma. Her hand wondered down to his hip and she withdrew his flask, unscrewing the top and taking a long drag, the alcohol burning down her throat.

"I've rubbed off on you, Swan," said Killian, taking the flask from her and finishing the contents, his lips lingering on the rim.

They stayed like that for hours, cuddling, and trading stories, waiting for the storm to pass until they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.


	32. Can Giants Really Smell Blood?

Emma was cleaning out the drawers of her desk at the Sheriff station, when she came across something that seemed like it was from a lifetime ago.

Killian's scarf.

She removed the item from the drawer and curled the fabric around her fingers, remembering their first adventure together.

_You're getting soft, Swan, _she scolded herself.

The sound of the door swinging open roused her from her memories. She looked up to see Killian looking at her with strange expression. "You kept that?" He asked, gesturing to the scarf.

Emma felt her cheeks turning red as she shoved the scarf back in the drawer. "I guess so. You're not getting it back."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Swan," said Killian.

"What are you doing here anyway," said Emma. "I sent you and David to patrol the town. You shouldn't be back yet."

They still hadn't found the witch, and Emma was getting more worried with every passing day.

"David sent me to make sure you actually took a break. He recommended that I take you to Granny's."

"I'm not hungry," said Emma.

Killian frowned. "Emma, we're all worried about you. You haven't been sleeping, or eating properly. You're always here or on patrol."

"I'm the Savior," said Emma, defensively, "and in case you haven't noticed, there is still a witch running around the town. I can't rest until we find her."

"You're no good to anyone if you collapse from exhaustion," said Killian. "Now are you going to come with me, or am I going to have to throw you over my shoulder to get you leave?"

Emma snorted. "I'd like to see you try," said Emma."Fine. But only for twenty minutes."

"If the lady insists," said Killian with a grin.

-/-

Anton and a few of the dwarves were the only ones in the diner when Emma and Killian walked in. They were sitting at the counter. Emma took a stool next to Anton, and Killian sat beside her.

"Hello, Emma," said Anton with a smile. "It's been a while."

Emma smiled. "Good to see you, although I'm still getting used to your new size."

"Ah, the beanstalk," said Anton, "Good times."

"Apparently Emma kept a souvenir from that journey," said Killian teasingly.

Emma's cheeks reddened again. It was so like him to bring that up. "I've been meaning to ask," said Emma, "Can giants really smell blood?"

Anton looked at Emma, and then at Killian. Clearly he was missing something. He shook his head. "Of course not. We're vegetarians."

Emma glanced at Killian, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh don't go acting all miffed, Swan," said Killian with a grin. "You quite enjoyed that."

Emma rolled her eyes and was grateful that Granny coming to take their order spared her from having to answer him.


	33. Monkey Business

Killian pressed his face against the window of the posh restaurant.

Emma and her monkey suitor were sitting at an intimate and romantic table in the center of the room.

_Desperate times called for desperate measures_, thought Killian as he slipped into the back entrance of the kitchen, intercepted a waiter and commandeered his uniform.

With a menu pressed against his chest, and a cloth draped over his arm, he approached Emma's table. "Hello, may I bring you something? More Wine? Some bread? Perhaps your lost memories."

Emma's eyes widened with recognition. "You again? What the hell are you doing? Go away!"

Killian grinned. "I'll take that as a no, then."

"Emma, who is this guy?" asked Walsh.

Emma felt her cheeks heat up as she remembered her encounter with the formerly leather-clad man from this morning. No. She wasn't going to tell Walsh. He might get jealous. She just needed a moment to collect herself. "Ummm, I'm just going to freshen up. You better not be here when I get back," she threatened, glaring at the stranger.

-/-

"Must be rather uncomfortable hiding your wings," said Killian.

Walsh blinked. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, feigning innocence.

Killian grinned evilly. "You know, Swan prefers pirates to monkeys."

Walsh smirked. "Then how come I'm the one who is out with her tonight? Now why don't you go away before you get hurt?"

Killian scowled, and before he knew hit, his fist had collided with Walsh's face. He heard the satisfying crunch of Walsh's nose being broken.

Walsh screeched as wings unfurled. "You shouldn't have done that!"

And then they were fighting. Monkey versus pirate.

The other patrons of the restaurant not quite knowing what to do, watching the spectacle in awe.

The two grown men wrestled around on the floor in a tangle of well-aimed kicks, and missed punches. "Bloody monkey!" roared Killian.

"Blasted pirate!" screeched Walsh.

A chorus of "are they drunk" sounded throughout the room.

That is until Killian pulled out a banana. "Monkey, do you want this? It's a yummy banana. I'll give it to you if you promise to leave my Swan alone."

The monkey man looked at Killian with wide eyes.

"Fetch," said Killian, throwing the banana.

Unable to resist his more animalistic urges, Walsh chased after it.

-/-

Emma came back to the table to find her boyfriend gone and a black-eyed pirate in his place. "Miss me?" he asked with a wink.


	34. Drinking Buddies

"I bloody hate bologna," said Killian, taking another drink of rum.

"At least you still get to war your own clothing. I don't know why hoodies are so popular in this realm," said Robin, drinking his whiskey.

"Aye, Swan does love the leather, even though she hasn't admitted to it," said Killian with a grin.

"So how goes it with you and the Savior?"

"Not much further, I'm afraid. She's got quite a lot on her plate what with trying to break this new curse."

"She trusts you with her son though," said Robin. "Take it from a parent. That is one hell of a compliment."

Killian nodded. That much he knew. "And what about you and Regina?"

Robin nearly choked on his whiskey, "Me and Regina?"

"Aye, there's a palpable connection," said Killian.

"I spent many a night running from her Black Guards before we were cursed. I'd say that she wants little to do with me."

"But you like her, don't you?"

Robin stared at the pirate for a long moment. "Perhaps."

Killian clapped Robin on the back. "My sympathies, friend. The Queen may be an even tougher nut to crack than my Swan." He turned flagged down the bartender. "Another whiskey for my friend here, barkeep!"


	35. I Will Find Her

"Regina," said Killian, marching up to the queen.

"What is it, Hook," snapped Regina.

"Did our belongings return to this realm along with us?"

Regina narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

"I might be able to use my ship to get back to Emma," said Killian.

"Your ship should have returned, but even if it did, you won't be able to get back to Emma. It's impossible."

"i don't believe that," said Killian with determination. "I _will_ find a way. I don't care how long it takes."

"She's happy," said Regina, "with Henry."

"That may be so, but it's a life based on lies. Emma wouldn't want that. I'm sure of it."

"How can you be sure," asked Regina.

"Because I know her. Perhaps even better than she knows herself. I can't give up on her. I-"

"You love her," said Regina. "Everyone can see it."

Killian nodded.

Regina stared at him for a long moment. She understood his pain, for she was feeling it because of Henry. But while _she _could not make it back to the Land Without Magic, perhaps _he_ could. This was, after all, the man who had survived for three centuries just for the chance of killing Rumplestiltskin. And with that thought, there was a glint of hope, a small chance that she might see her son again. "I'm not making any promises, but your ship should be in this land. Of course, crossing realms is nearly impossible."

"I'll find a way," said Killian. "I will always find Emma."

Regina scoffed. The pirate certainly sounded like the idiotic prince. "Well, pirate, you've got your work cut out for you. It's a fool's errand. You're more likely to find the Fountain of Youth."

Killian grinned. "A pirate always finds his treasure."


	36. Call Me Mary Margaret

"Hook?"

Killian whipped his head around only to see a very pregnant Mary Margaret waddling toward him.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Killian, concern tinging his voice. "Surely its not advisable in your condition."

Mary Margaret smiled. "I'm not an invalid," she said. "And you shouldn't be out here either. It's dangerous."

"I'll be fine. I have a goal."

"To find Neal?"

Killian nodded.

"You don't have to do it by yourself."

"Emma has enough to deal with. If I can do something to ease her burden, I'll do it."

Mary Margaret took a few steps closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You love her, don't you?"

Killian nodded, not flinching away from the contact.

"Then you can't go around being reckless. You need to keep yourself safe, for her sake. Now, let's get back to the house. Emma's been worried."

Killian looked down at her, searching for confirmation of truth behind the words.

"I know Emma isn't the sharing type, but she does care about you. You can see it in the way she looks at you," she moved her hand to grip Killian's arm, as they made their way towards the house. "I know I haven't exactly been easy on you, but we're in this together now. All of us, as a family."

"Thank you, m'lady," said Killian.

"You can call me Mary Margaret."


	37. Taken

"Killian?"

"Aye, love?" he asked, pulling her tighter to his side. He was still getting used to the feeling of being able to hold her. With the Wicked Witch finally defeated, they were enjoying a rare moment of peace on the Jolly Roger, gazing up at the stars.

"You're a Captain."

"Thank you for noticing," said Killian cheekily, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Emma smiled slightly. "No, I mean, you can marry us."

Killian stared at her for a long moment. Did Emma Swan really just propose to him. "That I can," he said slowly.

"Well then," said Emma, "Let's get married. It's a beautiful night out."

Killian stared at her, searching her face for any hint that she wis joking. He found none.

"Emma, I'm in no rush. I am just happy to have earned your love. That's enough for me for now."

"I know, and I appreciate that, but I don't want to wait to start the next phase of my life. I'm _always_ going to be the Savior. I need to start treasuring the good moments in between the bad, and aside from the year I was cursed, most of my good moments have been with you. I need a partner by my side. _I need you."_

Killian smiled and kissed her gently. "Emma, I will never leave your side again. I am yours forever. If this is really what you want, I will do as you wish."

"It is," said Emma firmly. "You found me when no one else ever did. You put me first."

Killian cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly again. "Aye, and I always will," he whispered against her flesh.

Emma grinned. "Are you really going to make me say the exact words?"

Killian grinned wickedly. "On your knees for the Captain, Swan."

Emma resisted the urge to smack him lightly. She got down on one knee and took her hand in his. "Killian Jones, will you marry me?"

"It's about bloody time," he said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her soundly.

"You're an idiot," said Emma, giving Killian the brightest smile that he had ever seen.

"Is that any way to talk to your True Love? Bad form, Swan."

Emma swatted him playfully. "Come on, Captain, the sooner we get married, the sooner we get to the wedding night."

Killian grinned at her. "Oh, I see what you're after, Swan."

He took her hand. "Do you, Emma Swan take Killian Jones to be your husband? Do you promise to bring out the best in him, fight by his side, and love him for as long as you may live?"

"I do," said Emma softly."And do you, Killian Jones, take Emma Swan to be your wife? Do you promise to always find her, fight by her side, and love her for as long as you may live."

"I do," said Killian.

"By the power vested in me, by me, I now pronounce us man and wife. You may kiss the groom, if you can handle it."

Emma laughed. "Perhaps you're the one that can't handle it," and then she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, sealing their covenant and uniting them as one.

Killian pulled her flush against him, his hand burying itself in her hair as he kissed his wife for the first time. For the first time in 300 years he felt whole. Complete. He was home.

When they broke apart, Killian couldn't help himself. "I bet you're glad you didn't marry the monkey. Mrs. Jones is a far better name than Mrs. Winged Simian."

Emma rolled her eyes and kissed her husband again. It felt like coming home.

-/-

After a torrid night of love making, Killian woke up the next morning, and was surprised to find that Emma was not beside him.

"Emma," he called out, his voice rough from sleep.

Then it hit him.

Something was wrong.

Terribly wrong.

Killian threw off the covers, and pulled on his leather pants not even bothering to put on a shirt or boots as he ran about his ship calling out for his bride.

Then an arrow flew past him, embedded in the wood of the helm, a piece of parchment attached to the shaft.

_Your wife has been taken down to the depths. You'll not see her again._

That was all. Killian ripped the note from the arrow and stuffed it in his pocket.

-/-

"Jones? What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it it?" asked David, his hair mussed from sleep.

"Emma was taken!"

That woke David up immediately. "What? How do you know?"

KIllian shoved the piece of paper at him.

David's eyes narrowed as he read. "Your _wife?"_

"Yes," said Killian quickly. "We married last night on the Jolly Roger, but that's hardly important now. We have to find out who did this. We have to save her."

"We'll go to Gold," said David, nodding. "I'll wake Snow."

David headed towards the stairs, but looked pack before ascending, "Jones?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome to the family. I'd much rather have a pirate as an in-law than a monkey."

"Thanks mate."


	38. 8:15

"Henry, wake up," said Emma, prodding him gently.

Henry's eyes fluttered open. "Mom? What's the matter? Did Mary Margaret go into labor?"

"No, but I want to take you somewhere."

Henry sat up and saw that his mother was in a red dress, and the curls were back. "Mom, why are you so dressed up?"

"We're going to a wedding," said Emma simply. I've laid out some clothes for you, and I already made breakfast. Come down when you're dressed we'll leave in a half an hour."

Henry rolled out of bed and stumbled towards the dresser where his mother had laid out some slacks and a dress shirt. Who got married at 8:15 am anyway?

Henry got dressed and shuffled downstairs. He couldn't help but notice that his mother was humming as she moved about the kitchen.

What on earth was going on. His mother had been acting strange ever since he'd gotten his memories back.

"Mom? What's going on?"

"It's a surprise" said Emma. "Just eat your breakfast. We don't want to be late."

Henry ate his eggs and toast in silence, and when he was done, Emma whisked his plate a way and put it in the sink. She checked the clock on the wall. It was just before 8:00. "Let's go," said Emma, grabbing his hand and practically dragging him out of the apartment.

They were heading towards the place where his castle used to be. The place where they had first connected. "Mom, please, tell me what's going on."

"I told you, we're going to a wedding."

"Who's getting married?"

"I am," said Emma. "And you'll be our witness."

-/-

Killian alternated between looking out over the water and over his shoulder for Emma and Henry. He felt odd wearing modern clothes. He'd asked David to help him pick out a suit, but hadn't told him what it was for.

David was suspicious, but Killian had been able to keep his questions at bay.

So there he was wearing a black three piece suit with a red tie. The wind was blowing slightly and the sun was barely over the horizon.

Then he saw them. Killian's breath hitched. Emma looked radiant in her tight red dress, her golden locks curled and flowing down her back.

She smiled when she met his gaze. And Killian swore that he had never seen her look more beautiful.

"Emma, love, you look stunning," he said, reverently, leaning in to kiss her lightly.

Henry coughed.

Killia stepped away from Emma, and turned towards him. "Good morning, young sir," said Killian, shaking Henry's hand with a grin.

"I guess congratulations are in order, Killian" an identical expression crossing his face. If he had to pick one person to be his Mother's True Love, well, he was glad it was Killian Jones.

After all, no one else could claim that their step-father was Captain Hook.

"So, kid, are you ready?"

"To have a father?" said Henry. "I think he's worthy."

They both grinned at him.

Henry moved to stand beside Emma.

Killian took Emma's hand in his. "Do you, Emma Swan, take Killian Jones, to be your husband. Do you promise to fight by his side, always see the best in him, and love him for as long as you may live."

"I do," said Emma.

"And do you, Killian Jones, take Emma Swan to be your wife. Do you promise to always find her, fight by her side, and love her for as long as you may live?"

"I do," said Killian.

"As the Captain of the _Jolly Roger_, I pronounce us husband and wife."

"You may kiss the bride," said Emma.

"It's about bloody time," he said, pulling him to her and kissing her deeply.

For a moment, at exactly 8:15, it felt as if it was just the two of them.

"It's too early to have to see my mom making out with a pirate," grumbled Henry.

Emma pulled away, still holding Killian's hand. "Sorry, kid," she said.

Henry smiled. "I'm just glad you two are finally happy."

And before he knew it, they were both hugging him tightly.

The new little family stood together on the beach, where Henry and Emma had first connected, and where Killian and Henry had bonded under the stars.

With an arm wrapped around each of her True Loves, Emma finally felt that she was home.


	39. A Kiss In The Rain

"Not this time Swan," said Killian, gripping her wrist.

"Let me go, Hook," she said, glaring at him.

"Emma," he said, his voice breaking.

Rivulets of water were dripping down his face. What a time to get caught in the rain.

"Please, don't push me away. You need to talk about this, and so do I."

"What's the use?" screamed Emma. "He's gone, and he's never coming back. Henry lost his father. _Again."_

_"_And you lost your first love," said Killian. "I know from personal experience how much it hurts. But you can't keep it bottled up, Swan."

Emma tried her best to keep a stiff upper lip. She needed to be strong for Henry, for the town. She still needed to save everyone.

"I have to," said Emma.

"No," said Killian, pulling her closer. "You can tell me, Swan, anything you want."

"I lost him years ago," said Emma. "I never wanted a second chance with him. Not after everything he did. But he's still Henry's father and I still-"

"Care for him," finished Killian.

Emma nodded.

"You'll not have to grieve alone, Emma," said Killian firmly.

"I spent eleven years grieving," said Emma after a long moment. "That's not what I need now. I need to move on with my life. I need to protect Henry and save the town." She stared at him for a long moment, coming to a decision. "And I need you to do it with me."

"I'll not leave your side," said Killian.

Emma leaned into him, her hand cupping his cheek. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart, love" said Killian, leaning in ever so slightly, giving her ample opportunity to back away.

But she didn't. She pulled him to her and kissed him fiercely, allowing all her roiling emotions and burdens to pour into him. For a single perfect moment she felt free, and it was because of him.

It was then that she realized she'd made her choice a long time ago.

It had always been Killian. And it always would be.


	40. I Don't Want To Be Alone Tonight

They were standing in the doorway of Emma's room at Granny's. Henry was spending the night with Mary Margaret and David.

Neal had just died, murdered by the Wicked Witch.

"Good night, Swan" said Killian. "I'll be right down the hall if you need me."

Emma stared at him, even now he was trying to giver her what he thought she wanted. He was always putting her first. But what he didn't realize was that she needed his comfort and his support, tonight more than ever.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," said Emma, taking Killian's hand in hers. "I'd like to spend it with you."

Killian moved closer, hooked are wrapping around her waist. His hand came up to her cheek, thumb brushing away a single tear.

He didn't want to be alone either. But more importantly, he didn't want Emma to be alone. _Ever. _

He pressed his forehead against hers. "Emma," he said softly.

Emma took his hand and his hook in her hands and pulled him towards the bed.

Killian knew instinctively what she wanted. He pulled back the covers, laid on the bed and patter the space beside him.

Emma crawled in next to him, his arms wrapping around her.

"I've already lost him twice," said Emma after several. "I'm used to it, but what kills me is Henry doesn't know that his father just died. And I can't even tell him."

"You don't have to handle this alone this time. I'm here with you, Swan, and I'll do anything you ask of me."

"You'll protect Henry?"

"Aye," said Killian.

"You won't leave me?' she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Never," said Killian pulling her in closer and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Now get some rest, Emma. I'm here with you. I'll keep you safe."

Emma snuggled into the warmth of his chest, reveling in the joy that came with feeling safe, loved, and wanted.

Even after everything that Neal had done to her, of course some part of her still cared for him. He had given her the thing she loved most in the world. Her son. He would always be Henry's father.

But in the safety of Killian Jones' arms, it began to sink in. Unlike the other men in her life, Killian had never lied to her. He never concealed who he truly was from her. He'd come back for her despite impossible odds. He loved her unconditionally despite how broken she was.

For a little lost girl who never felt as if she mattered, this was a heavy realization. Of course, she had know all these things before, but now the true meaning behind these sentiments was sinking in. Everything Neal and Walsh were not, Killian was.

And maybe, just maybe, Killian had been right in the forest. Maybe she could love again. Maybe she could love _him._

And part of her already did. And perhaps it was time she let him know that.

"Killian?" she said.

"Yes, love?"

"Neal never had another chance. Not even close."

It was all she could give him for now. She still had the weight of the world on her shoulders. She was still broken.

But Killian understood what she really meant. He had always understood her. And for now it was enough.

She pressed herself against him and fell asleep in his arms, knowing that his presence would keep the sorrow and nightmares at bay.


	41. Heroues & Newborns

"People will make fun of him, Snow," said David.

"No they won't. He's a prince," said Snow, stroking her newborn son's cheek. "Prince Leopold Nolan."

David sighed and gave his wife an indulgent smile.

Emma came to visit a few hours later with Killian in tow.

"How's Mary Margaret doing?" asked Emma, looking at her father.

"Just fine, thank you very much," said Snow. "Remember, I've done this before. Come say hello to your new brother Leopold."

Emma walked over and took her new sibling in her arms. "Don't worry, little brother. We'll teach you how to wield a sword. You'll need it."

The baby looked up at his sister, and his face scrunched up as he started to cry.

Emma flinched. She'd never held a crying baby before. The fake memories with Henry didn't count.

Emma tried to rock him, but he only made more noise out of protest.

Without knowing why, Emma turned to Killian, looking panicked.

The pirate shrugged and went over to her.

The little boy looked up at the leather-clad pirate with wide blue eyes, and then the strangest thing happened.

Little Leopold raised his tiny arm, fingers reaching towards Killian.

"I think he wants to see you," said Emma softly.

Snow opened her mouth to protest, but David laid a hand on hers. "He'll be fine."

Killian stared at Emma and she could see the fear in his eyes, worried that he might drop the little prince, ore worse. "It's okay, Killian," said Emma, placing her brother in the pirate's arms.

Killian's eyes met Leopold's as he snuggled him close to his chest. His fake gloved hand supporting the infant.

Leopold fell silent, and stretched out his tiny hand to grip Killian's necklace. The infant made a delighted gurgling sound, and Killian smiled down at him. "Your son already has an interest in treasure," he noted, and David rolled his eyes.

Leopold reached for the pirate's hand next, his tiny fingers curling around Killian's index finger, and Killian gasped.

"I think he likes you," said Emma, moving closer to him.

"Is that true, little lad?" Killian crooned.

The baby just made incoherent noises, his eyes fluttering closed as Killian rocked him.

Emma's heart clenched at the tenderness in Killian's eyes, and she wondered if sometime, years into the future, he would be like that with his own child.

_Woah, Emma, you're not even in a relationship and you're already thinking about children._

Emma shook her head and returned her attention to the heart-warming scene in front of her.

Killian held her little brother like he was the most precious cargo. When the baby began to fall asleep, Killian went back and handed him to Snow. "He'll certainly be more charming than his father," said Killian, "But he might need a nickname if he's going to survive adolescence. How about Leo?"

Snow looked at Killian, her expression filled with awe. How was it that a pirate could be so good with her son. Maybe she had always been too hard on him. If Leopold liked him, then he couldn't be all bad. "Leo," she said softly. "I like it."

Killian smiled.

-/-

As Emma and Killian left the hospital, Emma took Killian's hand, squeezing it in her.

Killian looked down at their joined hands, and knew that this was Emma's way of apologizing for earlier. "It seems like you have a gift children."

"What do you mean, love?"

Emma grinned. "Henry likes you, and so does Leo."

"Perhaps," said Killian.

Emma could see the doubt in his eyes, and the guilt. "I'm sorry, you know. I would have done the same thing," she said softly.

"It doesn't make it right. I should have told you," said Killian.

"Yes you should have, but I forgive you," said Emma. "Leo is going to need more than one hero to look up to."

Killian's eyes softened as he moved closer. "A hero?"

"Yes. You saved my son. You came back to save me, and now you're going to help me save everyone."

"As you wish," he said.


	42. May I Cut In?

The music floated through the ball room.

Mary Margaret had convinced Emma to wear one of her old ball gowns to a ball celebrating their return to the Enchanted Forest.

It was pale purple with a beautifully crafted bodice, shimmering with crystal beads. Her shoulders were bare, her hair having been swept up into an elegant coiffure. Her mother had even convinced her to wear a damn tiara.

For the first time in her life, she actually felt like a princess.

She felt light-headed as her father spun her about the dance floor in an elegant waltz. She had never danced like this before, but being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming seemed to give her a natural ability.

The song came to an end with a flourish, and suddenly she heard someone say, "May I cut in?" from behind her.

Emma saw her father smile indulgently. "Keep your hands where I can see them, Jones," said David, squeezing Emma's hand in his before allowing the pirate to take her in his arms.

"Emma, you look absolutely stunning," said Killian, his hand coming to rest at her waist.

Emma smiled, curling her fingers around his hook. "Thank you. You almost look the part of a dashing prince yourself."

"You know that I prefer dashing rapscallion," he teased.

"How could I forget," said Emma with a laugh. "So, you think you can dance?"

"I don't think, darling. I know," he pulled her close to his body, as the music began again.

Killian was very light on his feet, and a strong lead, and despite her Emma's lack of practice she felt as if she was floating seamlessly around the room.

"So, my love, how are you adjusting?"

"It's not so bad. Henry's happy, and I'm here with my family … and you, of course."

Killian grinned and kissed her cheek, enjoying the fact that he could do so.

Emma felt her cheeks heat up. Public display of affection wasn't really her thing, but now it was so natural with Killian. He was her True Love after all.

"I could get used to seeing you in a ball gown, Swan," he said.

"And it's nice to see you out of the leather, once in a while."

Killian inched closer, his breath hot on her face. "Oh, my love, you've certainly seen me out of my leather quite often."

"My parents are watching," said Emma, blushing more.

"Too true, love. We'll have time to continue this discussion later tonight."

Emma grinned as the song finished. "Your chamber or mine?"


	43. Who Are You Protecting

"As much as you'd like to deny it, I believe I've found your weakness, Savior," taunted Zelena.

"Don't listen to her, Emma," said Regina. "She's trying to distract you. Focus on your magic."

Emma raised her gun, pointing it at Zelena. She knew that she had support, with Killian on her left, and her father and Regina and Robin on her right. The witch wasn't going to get away with stealing her little brother.

"Give Leo back," she warned, "Or you'll have more than a gun to worry about."

Zelena grinned. "I will? You see that well, Emma? Do you know what's in it?"

Emma glared at her.

"The Waters of Oblivion. Legend says that all it takes is one drop, and any person who is touched by it will be cursed into a deep sleep. Shall we test it out on? You certainly could use some rest. Or perhaps your pirate, What are you without him to support you.? A weak, pathetic lost girl."

"Emma, don't listen to her," said Killian, gripping his sword tightly.

"And you, Captain, even after she broke your heart repeatedly, even though she'll never trust you, you still fight loyally by her side. That will be your downfall." Then she flicked her wrist, and water from the well surged out.

"No," cried Killian, forcing emma out of the way, getting drenched in the process.

The effects of the water were instantaneous.

"Killian!" cried Emma, falling to her knees to catch him has he fell. "What have you done to him?" she demanded.

"He'll die unless you save him, Emma," said Zelena. "Perhaps a kiss will do. In any case, it doesn't matter. Soon you will cease to exist. Your brother, your father's courage, Regina's heart, and Rumple's brain will serve their purpose, and your last thoughts before you'll be wiped from existence will be of your pirate, and how you failed him, and also failed everyone else."

Then she disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"Regina, help me," shouted Emma. "Help me bring him back."

"I don't know if I can," said Regina.

"We have to try. Without him, none of us would even know who Zelena was. I wouldn't be here. I can't lose him."

Regina glanced at Emma, crumpled on the ground beside the pirate. "Focus you magic, Emma. Think of what you want to happen, focus your emotion, and you might be able to revive him. But he'll be weak."

"As long as he's alive it doesn't matter," said Emma, placing her hand on his damp chest and focusing everything she felt for Killian, feelings that she still wasn't quite ready to acknowledge. All she knew was that she couldn't lose him. Not now. Not ever.

After a moment, Killian took a gasping breath. "Swan?"

"Killian," she said, "Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let her hurt you, Emma."

Emma felt the relief rush over her. Everything he ever did was for her and her happiness. God know he wasn't perfect. He had made mistakes, but he loved her, and he had been there for her ever since she'd returned to Storybrooke. "I'm sorry I said I couldn't trust you. I need you."

"It's okay, love," said Killian. "We don't have much time. We must stop Zelena and save your brother."

Emma gripped his hand, puling him up. He leaned on her a bit.

"It will take a while to regain your strength," warned Regina. "Don't do anything reckless."

Killian's eyes flicked from the Regina and back to Emma's. "I make no promises."

-/-

"Handle the prince, the Savior and her pirate," said Zelena to her flying monkeys.

"I'll take care of my little sister. Nothing will disrupt the casting of my curse. Everything must be prepared ."

The monkeys nodded and screeched, flapping their wings and heading towards the barn.

Zelena ginned. She was so close to victory that she could taste it. "Come, Rumple," said Zelena. "We have work to do with our little prince."

-/-

Zelena was nowhere to be seen.

"She's drawn a circle in the ground," said Regina, looking at the vast and ancient symbol. "One ingredient for each of the compass points. And we're all here exactly where she wants us. We'll have to sabotage the spell. It's our only chance."

"And how do we do that?" said David.

"Leave that to Emma and me. My magic is lighter now, if combined with Emma's we should be able to defeat Zelena. You and the pirate will take care of any flying monkeys."

"What about the Dark One?" said David.

"He's served his purpose," said a voice behind them as Zelena appeared. "I'm glad you could make it. I would hate for you to miss the grand finale."

"You're not going to cast this spell," said Regina. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"You're no match for me, sis. Haven't you learned your lesson already?"

"She might not be," said Emma, stepping up beside Regina, "but we are."

"I told you before, i don't deal with amateurs." Then she turned and sent a wave of magic in Regina's direction.

Regina poofed away only to materialize behind the witch.

"Get them," cried Zelena, and her winged simians appeared out of nowhere.

David slashed one of them with his sword.

"Rumple, take care of the pirate like you've always wanted to," shouted Zelena, clutching the dagger, and deflecting a blast from Regina.

Rumple, for once, looked rather displeased to have to use magic on the pirate. He blasted Killian against the wall.

"Killian," said Emma, running and retrieving his sword. A flying monkey screeched, and dove towards her. Emma raised Killian's sword. "Oh no you don't," growled Emma, striking the abomination with the sword.

Zelena, meanwhile was blasted back by Regina's white magic.

She jumped to her feet. "Enough! Rumple, knock them all out."

"Emma, think of the story of how your parents met," ordered Regina.

Emma closed her eyes and visualized the story from Henry's book, not even stopping to consider the peculiar demand. Regina knew what she was doing.

But then thew were all knocked unconscious.

Zelena placed an object at each point of the circle and stood near the center. She recited the ancient words, and looked up to the stormy skies. "Take me back for my happy ending!"

-/-

They woke up shortly afterwards, to Rumple standing over them.

"What happened," demanded Emma.

"Zelena cast her curse. Everyone is gone, save for you and your pirate."

"Why am I still here?"

"You're the Savior, and the pirate's life was not directly influenced by what Zelena wants to change."

"We have to stop her," said Killian, moving to his feet and taking his place beside Emma.

"There might be a way," said Rumple. "Thanks to Regina's quick thinking Zelena couldn't go as far back as she wanted. I can send you and the pirate back in time with her. And you will have to ensure that your parents meet and fall in love. You'll have to make sure that everything happens as it should."

"Let's do it," said Emma and Killian together.


End file.
